Skorpió szeme
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: A II. Snanger BL 2. fordulójára készült SS/HG írásom. Tartalom: A végső csatában mind Voldemort, mind Harry elveszti a varázserejét. Míg Harry el tudja fogadni, addig a Nagyúr erre nem képes, és megmaradt csatlósaival mindent megmozgat, hogy erejét visszaszerezze és bosszút álljon. Ezen terve közben Egyiptomba jut, ahol segítőkre talál. Dumbledore Perselus Pitont bízza meg a sötétm
1. 1 fejezet

**Cím:** Skorpió szeme  
**Téma:** nyár – akció, kaland, vérfürdő (bár ez elhanyagolható)  
**Kulcs:** Afrika és a Piramisok.  
**Figyelmeztetések:** erőszak, szereplő halála, AU, esetlegesen OOC karakterek (főleg Perselus), vallási hiedelmek, keleti mágia, nemi erőszak kezdemény  
**Korhatár:** 16+

**Műfaj/kategória:** romantikus-komédia, dráma, akció-kaland, fantasy, kisregény  
**Leírás:** A végső csatában mind Voldemort, mind Harry elveszti a varázserejét. Míg Harry el tudja fogadni, addig a Nagyúr erre nem képes, és megmaradt csatlósaival mindent megmozgat, hogy erejét visszaszerezze és bosszút álljon. Ezen terve közben Egyiptomba jut, ahol segítőkre talál. Dumbledore Perselus Pitont bízza meg a sötétmágus megállításával. De Egyiptomban a bájitalmesterre nemcsak Voldemort vár, hanem egy olyan személy is, akitől legutóbb viharos körülmények között búcsúzott el.

**Kikötés:** a Harry Potter könyvek világa J. K. Rowling tulajdona, a jogokat csak ő és az általa meghatalmazott társaságok birtokolják. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából.

**Megjegyzés:** A történet figyelembe veszi a 7. könyv történéseit, bár Perselus és Dumbledore élnek, a horcruxok egy része pedig még mindig létezik. Perselus családi háttere is teljesen más, de erről bővebben az első fejezet végi magyarázatban olvashattok. A végső csata a történetben 2001-ben volt, nem pedig 1998-ban. A történet 2006-ban játszódik, kb. június végén – július elején, zömében Egyiptomban.

**Források:**

Ókori egyiptomi nevek és jelentésük: wiki/%C3%93kori_egyiptomi_nevek

Kairó leírás: wiki/Kair%C3%B3

Egyiptom: .biz/

Királyok Völgye: wiki/Kir%C3%A1lyok_v%C3%B6lgye

Egyiptomi közlekedés: . /2007/10/27/vasut-taxi-auto-busz-es-metro/#more-156

Egyiptom pénzneme: wiki/Egyiptomi_font

Szelket istennő: wiki/Szelket

Set isten: wiki/Seth_%28egyptian_religion%29

III. Amenhotep: wiki/III._Amenhotep

Képek forrása:

Colt 45 Peacemaker: .

Kairói városkép: .

* * *

**1. fejezet**

A szabadsága első napja nem kezdődött valami jól: a napsütés helyett, amit előre jeleztek, rájuk szakadt az égi áldás.

– Végre nyugalom van – sóhajtotta Harry az ablaknál állva. Az esőáztatta kertet bámulta a múlton merengve, és észre sem vette, hogy hangosan is kimondta a szavakat.

– Valami baj van? – simult rá egy puha kis tenyér a kézfejére, és a karok átölelték hátulról.

– Semmi baj, Meredith, csak a múlton töprengtem.

A felesége még szorosabbra vonta az ölelését Harry körül.

Meredith Linch-csel, a mugli születésű fiatal gyógyítóval még a csatatéren ismerkedett meg. Amikor a Voldemorttal való harc során egy ízben megsérült, a nő látta el a sebeit, és beszélgetni kezdtek egymással. Ezek a beszélgetések egyre többször ismétlődtek meg, és egyre hosszabbra nyúltak. Aztán egyszer csak Harry azon kapta magát, hogy nem hajlandó elengedni a mugli születésű gyógyítót, sem az ágyából, sem pedig az életéből. Így másfél év után, a háború legviharosabb időszakában oltár elé vezette a nála két évvel idősebb nőt. A szokatlan időpontválasztásnak talán az lehetett az oka, hogy akkoriban nem tudhatták, hogy melyik nap lesz az utolsó. Ami nem is volt alaptalan, mert nem sokkal a szertartás után, a Roxfort parkjában sor került a végső csatára Harry Potter és Voldemort Nagyúr között. Trelawney jóslata tévedett, mert a „nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másikból", „nem élhet mágia az egyikben, míg él a másikban" lett. Ugyanis több napig tartó harc után, mind Voldemort, mind Harry elvesztette a varázserejét, csak a lenyomata maradt meg a testükben, hogy valaha varázslók voltak, kviblinek számítottak.

– Kíváncsi lennék, mit csinálhat most Hermione? Jó pár hónapja nem írt már – jegyezte meg szomorúan Harry.

Ronnal szinte minden héten találkozott, de Hermione rögtön a háború után Egyiptomba ment, és csatlakozott Bill Weasley átoktörő és régész csapatához, így azóta nem látta, csupán levélben érintkeztek, és nagyon hiányoztak már neki a nő történetei a piramisokról és a megtalált leletekről. Barátnője szinte a megszállottja volt Egyiptomnak, így nem csoda, hogy nem lehetett hazacsábítani onnan. Azt Harry persze nem tudta, hogy ennek más, mélyebb oka is van.

– Biztosan valamilyen nagy munka közepén vannak, ezért nem ír. Valószínűleg a munka végeztével akar neked beszámolót írni, ahogy szokta. Ne aggódj!

– Talán igazad lehet – értett egyet feleségével, de valami mégsem hagyta nyugodni.

– Még mindig Dumbledore legújabb hírén aggódsz?

– Igen, Voldemort szinte megszállottja a különleges erőknek, és az, hogy a hírek szerint pont Egyiptomban keres magának új követőket, nem igazán nyugtat meg, főleg, hogy Hermione is ott van.

– Hermione tud vigyázni magára. Minden rendben lesz.

Harry nagyon reménykedett ebben. Bízott abban, hogy Voldemortnak nehéz lesz talpra állni azok után, hogy a halálfalók elfordultak mágiavesztett uruktól, és maguk próbáltak érvényesülni. De Voldemortnak még sok minden lehetett a tarsolyában, főként tudás, amivel bármi megszerezhető. A sötétmágus most a birtokában lévő ősi tekercsekkel Egyiptomban volt, és újra pusztítani készült. Harry nagyon remélte, hogy nem talál olyan fanatikus csoportot, ami segítene a kviblivé vált szörnyetegnek megvalósítani a terveit, mert akkor újra eljöhet a pusztítás időszaka.

Sóhajtott. Meredith biztatóan szorította meg a kezét.

– Mit szólnál, ha a délelőtt többi részét a hálószobában töltenénk? Sétálni most úgysem lehet – mosolyodott el végre a fekete hajú férfi.

– Benne vagyok.

Lepihentek hát, távol Egyiptomtól, és távol minden veszélytől.

* * *

A tikkasztó hőség ránehezedett Kairó utcáira. A hő látható hártyaként remegett a vakolatlan, sebtében összetákolt nyerstégla házak és emberek forgataga felett. A helyiek kendőbe és köpenybe burkolózva próbáltak védekezni a száraz, mindent eltömítő por ellen, amit a szél hozott a sivatag felől. A tudatlan turisták, persze, csak fuldokolva kattintgattak gépeikkel mindenfelé, a sötét, alvilági árnyak pedig, mint alaktalan látomások, próbáltak beleolvadni a környezetbe. Helyiek vagy idegenek, a beolvadás a lételemüket képezte.

Különösen egy csoport volt érdekes. Tagjai testetlen lidércként suhantak a tömegben. A pusztítást keresték, és olyanokat, akik hajlandóak segíteni benne. A „kígyó ivadékénak" nevezték a vezetőjüket, akinek hüllőszerű bőre visszatetszést keltett mindenkiben, aki látta. Még a sokat próbált alvilági alakok is viszolyogtak tőle, és a halál, a pusztulás hírnökének tartották őt, a társaival együtt. Azok fanatikusan imádták, és minden parancsát zokszó nélkül teljesítették, legyen ez kínzás vagy gyilkosság.

A „kígyó ivadékát" Voldemortnak hívták. Látszólag ártalmatlan volt, mindent a csatlósaira bízott, mintha nem lenne képes maga cselekedni. Elvesztette azt a hatalmas erőt, amit hosszú éveken át félt a brit varázslóvilág, ami miatt rettegtek tőle. Elvesztette az emlékei egy részét is, főleg a horcruxaival kapcsolatosakat, amit súlyosbított, hogy a mágiája megsemmisülése miatt a kapcsolat is megszakadt közte és a tárgyak között, így sehogyan sem bukkant a nyomukra, annak ellenére, hogy minden helyet bejárt az elmúlt öt év alatt, ahol életében megfordult. Megmaradt hű csatlósai nem fordultak el volt mesterüktől a kialakult hiányossága miatt: a Lestrange házaspár, Avery és Greyback, mindenhová követték őt.

Fél éve érkeztek Egyiptomba, az afrikai mágia Mekkájába, és új szövetségeseket kerestek maguknak. A Nagyúr erejének a visszaszerzése csak egy cél volt. Voldemort tervei között szerepelt a hűtlen csatlósai és a varázsvilág iránti bosszú is. A Brit-szigetek feletti uralom eddig is csak a terve egy részét képezte.

Ahogy leszállt az éj, újra akcióba lendültek, kiszemelve az egyik alvilági banda leggyengébb láncszemét. Keskeny, sötét sikátorokon üldözték végig a riadt férfit, aki védtelen vadként menekült előlük, de ez csak a látszat volt. Voldemort a varázserejével ellentétben a magabiztosságából mit sem veszített, így nem volt képes felismerni a csapdát, csak mikor már erős iszap- és halszag csapta meg az emberei orrát. Túl közel kerültek a Nílushoz, ami azt jelentette, hogy végig az orruknál fogva vezette őket ez a kis féreg, mert hiába próbálták a sötét sikátorok mélyére terelni, a kis fickó pont az ellenkező irányba futott. Túlságosan lekötötte őket a hajsza élvezete, mint a szabadon engedett, vadra éhes kutyákat, akik húsra vágynak. Hát, ez a hús most majdhogynem a vesztüket okozta, hiába szorították sarokba.

Amikor a Nagyúr felismerte a helyzetet, bosszúsan szisszent fel. Az alacsony arab férfi arcán egy alig látható mosoly jelent meg. Kiértek a partra, a kihalt környék baljós jelentéssel bírt, de Voldemort kapkodni kezdett, és kiadta az utasítást.

– Bella, rád bízom! Legyél gyors és határozott! Tudd meg gyorsan, amit kell, aztán öld meg!

– Ahogy parancsolod, mesterem – mondta a nő, miközben megragadta az önkéntes csalit. – Csicseregj szépen Bella néninek, vagy búcsúzhatsz a szemeidtől, arra úgysincs szükség – gügyögte a férfinak, de az félelem helyett egyre szélesebben vigyorgott.

– Sajnálom, asszony, de nem teljesíthetem a kérésed – szólt erős akcentussal, miközben egyet erősen hátralépett, és élesen füttyentett.

Ugyanabban a pillanatban felrobbant a díszkövekkel kirakott part turistasétánya, a mágia végigrobogott és ledöntötte a lábáról az öt nyugati betolakodót. Percekig nem tudtak mozdulni, nem láttak semmit, és hallani is csak a dübörgő hangot voltak képesek, amit a keleti csoport erődemonstrációja okozott. Feleszmélve szabjaerdővel találták magukat szemközt. A fegyverek körül vibrált a mágia, izzottak az éles pengék, de nem kerültek újra használatba, mert a vezér nem utasította őket. Nyugodtan állták körül a nyugatiakat, miközben az alacsony kis alak, akit eddig prédájuknak hittek, halálos nyugalommal a kör közepére sétált. Nem sietett, még egy cigarettára is rágyújtott közben, majd mikor Voldemort elé ért, megszólalt.

– A magatok fajta felfuvalkodott nyugati, aki csak a világ javait akarja, az nem lát tovább az orránál, ahogy ti sem. Ezt bebizonyítottátok ma este. Csúnyán megbuktatok a vizsgán. Főleg te, aki nagyra tartod a megszerzett tudásodat, de ezt a világot és kultúrát mégsem ismered eléggé. Nem vagy több mint egy egyszerű kontár, a csatlósaid pedig még ennyit sem érnek – nézett végig fintorogva az arab férfi a társaságon.

– Hogy mersz gúnyolódni, féreg! Te mo… – kezdte Bellatrix, de Voldemort felemelte a kezét, hogy hallgasson.

– Látom, neked azért a barátaiddal ellentétben tényleg van egy kis sütnivalód, és rájöttél – nézett újra a hüllőszerű férfi szemébe az alacsony alak.

– Mégis mire? – vetette közbe Avery.

– Ez a nyeszlett kis mitugrász a csoport vezetője – jelentette ki Voldemort.

A csatlósai hallgattak, és hitetlenkedve néztek hol az urukra, hol az alacsony emberre.

– Mint mondtam, nem láttok messzebb az orrotoknál, és a gúny sem csökkent a szavaitokból. Nem baj, lehet ezt másként is.

Az arab férfi egy intésére az emberei megindultak. Sötét zsákot húztak a nyugatiak fejére, akik védekezni sem tudtak, mert a varázslat megbénította őket. Az ernyedt testeket egy-egy csónakba dobták, aztán maguk is beszálltak. A vezér Voldemorttal került egy csónakba.

– Kígyó ivadéka, reménykedj, hogy az ok, amiért idejöttél, felkelti az érdeklődésemet, mert ha nem, ez lesz életed utolsó állomása, és a hőn szeretett kígyóid eledele leszel. Gondolkozz el ezen a jótékony sötétben, és élvezd a víz kellemes ringatását, mert ha ez megszűnik, többé nem leszel biztonságban a barátaiddal.

A víz békésen fodrozódott alattuk, ahogy a csónakok haladtak: ki Kairóból a csoport titkos rejtekhelye felé. Fogvatartóik jóízű beszélgetésbe kezdtek, nem törődve többet újdonsült vendégeikkel, mint az szükséges. Voldemort közben tervet szőtt, hogyan fordíthatná a helyzetet a saját javukra, hogyan nyerhetné meg ügyüknek a csoportot, bár a párás, fülledt meleg nem tett jót a hangulatának, viszont nem kockáztathatja meg, hogy a Nílusba dobják krokodilvacsorának, így nyugton maradt, az embereivel ellentétben. Az egyik csónak felől dulakodás zaja, és egy elhaló vinnyogásszerű hang hallatszott, mikor az őrzői ellátták Bellatrix baját. A nő nem fért a bőrébe. Aztán meghallotta a vezér hangját.

– Elláthatjátok a baját, de hagyjátok életben. Még.

A Voldemortot szállító csónak nekizöttyent a partnak, lazítottak a kötelein, és talpra állították, aztán durván kituszkolták, majd lelökdösték egy föld alá vezető járaton. Leérve a zsák lekerült róluk, Voldemort először Bellát látta meg, akin kék-zöld foltok éktelenkedtek, ajkait összepréselte, és semmit sem szólt a durva bánásmód ellen, fejét büszkén feltartva haladt őrzői között. A három férfi Voldemort másik oldalán szintén némán lépkedett előre, de a Nagyúr nem foglalkozott tovább az embereivel, hanem körbenézett. Egy hatalmas, földalatti vájatba jutottak, amit fogadó- vagy tárgyalóteremmé alakítottak át. A falak tele voltak ókori hieroglif szimbólumokkal, festményekkel, ami rögtön felkeltette a sötétmágus figyelmét, és szakértő szemekkel kezdte tanulmányozni őket. Vándorlásai idején eleget ismerkedett az óegyiptomi kultúrával, annyira elég volt ez a tudás, hogy könnyűszerrel eligazodjon a jelek között, és felismerje a teremben lévő szimbólumokat, amik mind Set isten imádatára utaltak. A trónszék fölött is egy Setre utaló felirat állt, amit nem tudott kivenni pontosan, de nem is maradt rá ideje, mert leültették, miközben az alacsony arab férfi a hatalmas székbe ereszkedett, pontosan velük szemben, és beszélni kezdett.

– Ez itt a Setmesz főhadiszállása. Mi, Set fiai itt adózunk az Istenünknek, és hisszük Set újbóli eljövetelét.

– Set fiai, mi? – sziszegte gúnyosan Voldemort. – Egy letűnt kor, letűnt istenének ivadékai. Mondhatom, szánalmas.

– Nem szánalmasabb, mint idejönni, és azt képzelni, hogy bármit megtehettek.

– És mi lenne, ha azt mondanám, hogy Set csak egy szánalmas senki hozzám képest? – Voldemort tudta, hogy most az életével játszik, de nagyban kellett játszania, ha nagy eredményt akart.

– Megölni! – kiáltotta a vezér.

Az emberei megindultak, de Voldemort nem hagyta abba.

– Mi lenne, ha azt mondanám, hogy vissza tudom hozni a ti szánalmas elzárt isteneteket az életbe?

– Állj! – ugrott fel az alacsony arab férfi, és megindult felé.

Egy apró kézmozdulatára eltűntek Voldemortról a kötelek.

– Ha hazudsz, akkor a kígyóbarlang vendégszeretetét fogod élvezni, és elhiheted, ezek a kígyók nem fognak hallgatni rád.

– Nem lesz rá szükség. Ha meglátod, minek vagyok a birtokában, barátok leszünk – nyomta meg gúnyosan az utolsó szót a kígyószerű férfi.

– Ajánlom, hogy így legyen!

– Így lesz, de ahhoz, hogy megmutathassam, el kell engedned Bellát.

Percekig farkasszemet néztek egymással, az elméjük teljesen nyitva állt a másik előtt, így kiolvashatták a szükséges információkat a másik felszínre hozott gondolatai közül. Végül megszakították a kontaktust, és a vezér határozott.

– Engedjétek el a nőt, látni akarom!

Az emberei engedelmeskedtek. Bellatrix elővarázsolt valamit. Tekercsek voltak nála, melyek eddig egy tértágítással megnövelt erszényben lapultak a ruhája mélyén. Az arab férfihoz lebegtek, aki a trónusára visszavonulva elmélyülten kezdte tanulmányozni az ókori iratokat. A terem addig némaságba burkolózott, mind az emberei, mind a nyugatiak várták, hogy mire jut a vezér. A férfi hosszú percek múltán emelkedett fel székéről, átszellemülten közeledett feléjük. Eléjük érve visszaadta Bellának a tekercseket, majd így szólt az embereihez.

– Ez egy sorsdöntő nap az életünkben, barátaim. Birtokunkba került a tudás, mely végre visszahozza az életbe Setet, a káosz és pusztítás istenét, a mi istenünket, kire feltettük életünket és halálunkat. – Olyan éljenzés tört ki a teremben, hogy Bella és Voldemort befogta a fülét, aztán a vezér egy intésére elhallgattak, és a férfi folytatta. – Hozzatok italt és húst, meg kell ünnepelni az ismeretséget újdonsült barátainkkal! – Eloldották Rodolphus, Greyback és Avery köteleit is. – Sajnálom, hogy át kellett esnetek egy sor kellemetlenségen, de remélem, megértitek, miért volt szükség erre.

– Megértjük – válaszolta emberei helyett Voldemort, intve nekik, hogy ne szóljanak közbe. – Most már illene bemutatkoznom. Habár, a Kígyó Ivadéka is egy megtisztelő, sőt találó név, de a teljes nevem Tom Rowle Denem, melynek átirata a Voldemort, amit jelenleg használok – hajolt meg a Nagyúr az alacsony férfi felé.

A halálfalók is sorban követték a példáját, és noha kelletlenül, de bemutatkoztak.

– Az én nevem Setmesz Elmír, a Setmesz nevű vallási csoport vezetője vagyok – viszonozta a meghajlást. – Célunk Set isten feltámasztása, hogy a segítségével uralhassuk a világot, és ezt a birtokodban lévő tekercsek és tudás lehetővé teszik, de ez még nem magyarázza, miért akarsz velünk szövetkezni – nézett gyanakvással a hüllőszerű férfira Elmír.

– Ez egyszerű. Én segítek nektek visszaszerezni, ami nektek kell, ti pedig azt, ami nekem. Nevezetesen a varázserőmet. A tekercseken lévő rituálé ugyanis több dologra jó. Lelkeket támaszt fel, és visszahozza az elveszett erőt. Így mindannyian jól járunk – válaszolta meg a kérdést könnyedén Voldemort.

Azt viszont nem kötötte Setmesz orrára, hogy a rituálé első lépése az energia visszajövetele, és csak aztán következik a lélekátvitel, amit szépen meg fog akadályozni, miután visszatért a varázsereje és a horcruxaival való kapcsolat, ami azért nem elhanyagolható tény, mert újra halhatatlanná válik. De el kellett jutnia odáig, addig pedig szüksége lesz erre a szánalmas csürhére, akik Set ivadékának képzelik magukat.

– Remélem, a saját érdekedben, hogy igazat mondasz – mondta Setmesz. – De most ne törődjünk a komoly dolgokkal, hanem adjuk át magunkat az ünneplésnek – nézett abba az irányba, amerről kendőbe burkolózott szolgák közeledtek étellel és itallal megrakott tálcákkal, körülöttük gyerekek játszottak, vagy épp szaladtak oda apjukhoz, hogy üdvözöljék őket. Zenészek zendítettek rá ünnepi muzsikára, miközben a két vezér tovább szőtte terveit a pusztítás istenének visszahozatalára, vagy éppen a bosszú és a világuralom megszerzésére.

* * *

Lábjegyzet:

**Lábjegyzet a fejezethez:**

**Set:** az ókori egyiptomi vallásban, Geb és Nut fia, Ozirisz, Ízisz és Nebethet testvére, s Ozirisz gyilkosa. Állat alakú istenség (az állatfaj nem azonosítható), a görögök Tüphónnal azonosították. Rendszerint emberalakban, de mindeddig azonosítatlan állat fejével jelenítették meg, azonban előfordult tisztán állatalakban is.(Főleg disznó, okapi, és szamár alakban.) Eredetileg a sivatag istene volt, akit hamar a zűrzavarral és a pusztítással kapcsoltak össze. Széth az egyiptomi mitológiában a "szükséges rossz", az ellenpont, ami nélkül a jó sem létezhetne. Azzal, hogy Oziriszt megölte, a gonoszság megtestesítőjévé vált.

**Setmesz: **jelentése: Set fia, a történetben egy vallási csoport elnevezése.


	2. 2 fejezet

Dumbledore ezen a nyáron is egy feladattal bízza meg a bájitalok mesterét, aki még nem sejti, hogy kivel is fog összeakadni az úton...

**2. fejezet**

Frics bosszúsan söprögetett a Roxfort egy elhagyatott folyosóján. Rühellte az embereket, pláne a haszontalan, állandóan virgonc taknyos kölyköket, akik csak nyüzsögtek és nyüzsögtek. Ezért inkább egy eldugott helyen keresett magának elfoglaltságot, de itt sem volt szerencséje, mert két diák éppen a kiszemelt területén rohant keresztül, majdnem átgázolva a hőn szeretett Mrs. Norrison. Az utolsó pillanatban sikerült elkapnia a szőrkefének tetsző állatot az útjukból.

– Mocskos kis huligánok! Majd adok én nektek! Megálljatok! Hé! – De a diákok csak nevetve rohantak tovább, nem törődtek Argus zsörtölődésével.

Mindig így ment ez a Roxfortban a tanév utolsó napján. A diákok izgatottan készültek a hazaútra, még utoljára jól kibeszélgetve magukat, lopott csókokat váltva, ami felbolydította az egész kastélyt.

Perselus Piton is tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy mivel jár a tanév utolsó napja, így ki sem tette a lábát a hűvös lakosztályából. Készült a hazamenni a családi birtokra. A Piton-birtok nyaranta megtelt élettel, mikor összejött a család. Ebben az évben még az öccse is hazalátogatott, aki hozzá hasonlóan bájitalmesternek tanult, és Amerika egyik legkiválóbb bájitalfőzőjének tartották. Mostanság az ő nevétől volt hangos a világ a legújabb találmánya miatt, ami nagy büszkeséggel töltötte el nem csak Perselust, hanem az egész Piton-famíliát. Testvére nem hazudtolta meg a több száz éves múltra visszatekintő aranyvérű család hírnevét, ahogyan Perselus sem. A farkasölőfű-főzet feltalálása óta legalább olyan hírnévnek örvendett Nagy-Britanniában, mint az öccse az Egyesült Államokban, de ez így volt természetes egy bájitalfőző dinasztia sarjaitól.

Tűnődés közben megpróbált sietni a pakolással, hiszen nem akart tovább a kastélyban maradni, mint az szükséges volt. Ennek oka a Roxfort igazgatója volt, tartott ugyanis tőle, hogy Dumbledore nem riad vissza attól, hogy ismét megbízza valamilyen fontosnak ítélt feladattal, és elküldje valahová az Isten háta mögé, vagy ami még rosszabb, valami közös tanári kirándulásra invitálja. Nem, most megfogadta, hogy nem fogja beadni a derekát, most az egyszer az öreg találjon valaki mást a céljai megvalósítására!

Ahogy ezt elhatározta, a kezébe akadt egy régen elfeledett tárgy. A Colt 45 Peacemaker úgy simult a kezébe, mintha tegnap használta volna utoljára, pedig ez az időpont közel tizenkét éve volt, a Trimágus Tusát megelőző nyáron.

_A nap az angliai nyár ezen időszakához képest hétágra sütött. A közelben sem látszott egy felhőfoszlány sem, nemhogy még eső esett volna. Két férfi állt egymással szemben, mindketten mágikus védőöltözetet viseltek, a középkori lovagokéhoz hasonlatos sisakkal, ami csak a szemet és a szájat hagyta szabadon. Elegáns, fekete bársonyköpenyüket meglebegtette az enyhe nyári szellő. Csak a jelre vártak, mely elindítja a pisztolypárbajt. A harc célja az volt, hogy minél több találatot bevigyenek a védőruha találatpontjaira. Ez a párbajforma a varázspárbajok mellett közkedvelt volt az aranyvérű fiatalemberek és férfiak körében._

_Perselus harcra készen tartotta fegyvertokján a kezét, vele szemben az öccse, Perseus állt, ugyanúgy a jelre várva, mint ő. Végül az apjuk kezében eldördült a startpisztoly, és kezdetét vette a párbaj. Itt nem a varázslatok széleskörű ismeretére volt szükség, hanem a testi fürgeségre, erőre és leleményességre, mert csakis így voltak elkerülhetők az ellenfél varázslövedékei. Perselus előrelendült, és két tiszta találatot vitt be öccsének, majd elugrott testvére hirtelen erejű támadásától. Ezek a jelenetek ismétlődtek hosszú perceken keresztül, Perselus nyerésre állt, de akkor Perseus taktikát váltott, és Perselus kénytelen volt visszavonulni egy bokor fedezékébe. Próbált kitalálni valami ellenszert az öccse agresszív taktikája ellen, de fivére ismét meglepte. A háta mögé került, és egy egész sorozatot lőtt ki bátyja hátára. Ha ezt valaki teljesíteni tudta, azzal megnyerte a párbaj. Ez körülbelül annak felelt meg, mint amikor a fogó a kviddicsben elkapta a cikeszt, biztos győzelmet jelentett. Ez ebben az esetben sem lett másként. A felek a párbaj végén kezet fogtak egymással, ezzel jelezve a barátságos küzdelem végét._

_– Ma valahogy máshol jártál, Perselus – jegyezte meg öccse, mikor már a birtok parkjában sétáltak._

_– Túl jól ismersz, öcsém – mosolyodott el halványan Perselus._

_– Ez természetes. Mi bánt?_

_– Valami készül. Hosszú idő óta először megfájdult a karomon a jegy, ami sosem jelent jót._

_– Túl sokat aggódsz, Perselus. A Nagyúr visszatérésére kevés az esély._

_– Ez igaz, de lankadatlan éberség, ahogy egy ismerősöm mondaná._

_– Jajj, Mordon egy mániákus vészmadár! Mindig csak a legrosszabbat feltételezi – horkantotta Perseus._

_– Túl sokat meséltem neked a dolgaimról, pedig nem szokásom, de te valahogy mindig is más voltál, nálad megőrződtek a titkok._

_– Ez természetes, hisz a testvérem vagy, és kire számíthatnál, ha nem a családodra? Csak te lehettél a Pitonok közül olyan balga, hogy kettősügynöknek állj. Nem tudom, ez valami griffendéles bátorságpróba lehetett nálad. Talán így akartad elnyerni Lily Evans szívét? – Ez a kérdés mindig is foglalkoztatta Perseust. Csakis a James Potterrel való versengés vehette el annyira a bátyja eszét, hogy a hatodik év végén azzal az ötlettel álljon Dumbledore elé, hogy felajánlja neki a szolgálatait, hogy beépül a halálfalók közé. Ezzel akarta megóvni a mugli születésű lányt, és noha ez nem sikerült, a szeretett nő fiát, a Kiválasztottat később foggal-körömmel segítette a harcában._

_– Már rég nem erről van szó – morogta Perselus._

_– Az meglehet, drága bátyám, de akkor, amikor ezt az egészet elkezdted, még ez járt a fejedben. – Perselus szomorúan hajtotta le a fejét és hallgatott, de ez az öccsének többet mondott minden szónál, a vállára tette a kezét. – Gyere, menjünk, már biztosan kész az ebéd, farkaséhes vagyok._

_Perselus a fejét csóválva indult az öccse után._

Még utoljára végigsimított a famarkolatú, fekete, ezüst-arany faragásokkal díszített 1873-as évjáratú fegyveren, majd a ládájába tette. Hamarosan készen is lett, és már éppen kicsinyítette le a csomagjait, mikor a kandallója felizzott, és megjelent benne Dumbledore mosolygós arca.

– Ó, Perselus, örülök, hogy még itt talállak. Szeretném, ha feljönnél az irodámba, mert… –Perselus eddig hagyta beszélni az ősz mágust.

– Nem, Albus, ez egyszer nem rángatsz bele semmibe! A mostani nyarat a családommal töltöm, küldj mást!

Dumbledore sóhajtott.

– Nem tehetem, Perselus. Egy régi kellemetlen ismerősünk nem maradt tétlen az öt évvel ezelőtti csata után, és visszatérésén munkálkodik. Ugye nem kell hangsúlyoznom, mivel járna az, ha ez megtörténne?

Ha más nem is, ez hatott a bájitalmesterre.

– Néhány perc, és ott leszek. – Ezzel vége is volt a kalandmentes nyárnak.

Felérve az irodába az idős mágust óegyiptomi iratok társaságában találta, egyes lapokon felismerte Szelket, a skorpióistennő jelét, aki védelmező isten volt az egyiptomi mitológiában. Nem akart belegondolni, miért tanulmányozza a papírokat az igazgató. Végül Dumbledore felnézett, és odahívta őt az asztalhoz.

– Ugye ismerősek ezek az iratok? – kérdezte jóindulatúan mosolyogva.

Perselus kelletlenül bólintott.

– Szelket istennőről szólnak, akinek jelképét védő szándékkal temették el a halottal, főleg Alsó-Egyiptomban tisztelték.

– Pontosan. És ezeket felismered-e? – tolt felé egy másik tekercset Albus.

Perselus megborzongott. Az ősi irat ugyanis Setről szólt.

– Mi köze ennek a két istenségnek Voldemorthoz? – kérdezte a bájitalmester rosszat sejtve.

– Ezt pontosan nem tudom, fiam, ezt kell kiderítened. – Mikor Piton közbe akart vágni, leintette, mert még nem fejezte be. – Lesz egy másik feladatod is, ami szorosan kapcsolódik az elsőhöz. Meg kell találnod Szelket istennő legbecsesebb találmányát, a Skorpió Szemét. Ugye tudod, hogy mire képes ez a bájital, Perselus? – nézett komolyan a fekete szemekbe az igazgató.

– Igen. De, Albus, ez az egész csak egy mese, egy képtelen legenda! Szelketnek még a szentélyét sem sikerült megtalálni, nemhogy egy ilyen értékes főzetet, melyet papjai gondosan elrejthettek! Ez lehetetlen! – csattant fel a végén a fekete hajú férfi.

– Amennyiben mégis lehetséges, valószínűleg az évszázad legnagyobb leletét fogod megtalálni, ami elengedhetetlen a világ pusztulásának megakadályozásához. Ugye sejted, mire készülhet Voldemort?

– Helyre akarja állítani a varázserejét és a horcruxaival megszakadt kapcsolatot. De ez szinte lehetetlen, Albus! – hitetlenkedett Perselus.

– Voldemortról beszélünk, drága fiam. A legrosszabbtól tartok. – Az igazgató vállai megereszkedtek, és szinte könyörgően nézett Perselusra.

A bájitalmester nem sokszor látta ilyennek az öreget, így kénytelen volt beadni a derekát.

– Rendben. Vállalom – morogta az orra alatt.

– Köszönöm, fiam. Itt a repülőjegyed és a szükséges tekercsek. Bill Weasleyt és csapatát már megkértem, hogy segítsen neked. William örömmel fogadta el a felkérést – mosolygott rá az öreg.

_Képzelem. Biztosan jó pár évre előre kifizette a további kutatásai költségeit, ha ezt megteszik_ – morogta Piton halkan az orra alatt, szinte csak magának.

– Mondtál valamit, drága fiam?

– Nem, semmit, Albus.

– Helyes. Akkor indulhatsz is, nehogy nélküled menjen el a Roxfort Expressz – integetett mosolyogva az öreg, akit Perselus legszívesebben a szakállával fojtott volna meg. Aztán csak vetett rá egy szúrós pillantást, majd kicsörtetett az irodából. Kellett most neki ez a mozgás, hogy lenyugodjon. Mire a lakosztályába ért, már tettre késznek érezte magát. Az új helyzethez igazodva átrendezte a csomagjait, minden szükségeset bepakolt, majd sietve elindult a roxmortsi vasútállomás felé.

* * *

Bill egy kőtábla részletét tanulmányozta a Luxor közelében lévő ásatás egy félreeső zugában. Óvatosan megtisztította a táblát egy ecsettel, és feljegyezte a rajta lévő jeleket, hogy később megfejthessék őket. Utalást találtak arra, hogy ez a hely elvezethet Szelket istennő titkához, és annak titkos szentélyéhez. A legidősebb Weasley fiú magában csak megmosolyogta a dolgot, legendának tartotta, és nem osztotta csapata lelkesedését, de szó nélkül tette a dolgát. Az átoktörőkből és régészekből álló csapatából többen hitték, hogy most végre tényleg rábukkantak a titokra. A lelkesedők között volt Hermione Granger is, aki Szelket istennő kutatásának megszállottja volt, és három éve csatlakozott a csapatához. Bill mosolyogva gondolt a nő élénken előadott magyarázataira az istennő védő hatalmáról és gyógyító erejéről. Ebben William nem igazán hitt, de ezt senkinek nem vallotta volna be.

A töredéket félretéve a lejegyzett jelek megfejtésébe akart kezdeni, de valaki a nevét kiabálta. Mikor odanézett, Ali Hament, a Nemzetközi Hop-hálózat egyik futárát ismerte fel.

–Mr. Weasley! Mr. Weasley! – fékezett le előtte Hamen.

– Mi történt, Ali? – kérdezett rá.

– Negyed óra múlva sürgős hívása várható Angliából. A hálózat vezetője azt mondja, egy nagyon fontos embertől jön. Oda kell érnie, mire megnyílik a csatorna.

– Értem – tette le az eszközöket a kezéből Bill, és felkapta a táskáját.

Mire ezzel végzett, egy szőnyeg ereszkedett le eléjük, a hálózat szőnyegtaxija.

– Bocsánat a késésért, feltartottak útközben – szabadkozott a taxis, miközben szálltak felfelé. – De szerencsére Ali előbb ideért.

Ez nem az első ilyen eset volt, mióta Egyiptomban tartózkodott. A futárok nagyon fontos részei voltak még mindig a kommunikációnak, mert nem egyszer megesett, hogy futva kellett megtenniük az utat, mivel a szőnyeg nem érkezett meg a hálózattól időben. A szőnyegek a legmegbízhatatlanabb utazási eszköznek számítottak, de errefelé más nem nagyon volt, a mugli közlekedési eszközöket leszámítva. Ahhoz képest ugyanis, hogy 2006-ot írtak, ebben az országban elég spártai körülmények uralkodtak, már ami a varázslóközlekedést illette. Az országban tilos volt a hoppanálás, és a zsupszkulcsok használatát is szigorú engedélyekhez kötötték, ami egy kisebb vagyonba került. De Bill ezt nem bánta, mert ezáltal még izgalmasabb volt itt az élet, főleg úgy, hogy a kandallót nem is ismerték, így a Hop-hálózat sem volt szokványosnak mondható.

A szőnyeg lefékezett a Hop-hálózat épülete felett, és leereszkedett az egyik üres parkolóhelyre. Bill és Ali leszálltak, majd megköszönték a fuvart, és elindultak az épület belseje felé, amit masszív kövekből raktak, melyek ellenállak szinte bármilyen varázslatnak. A hálózat épülete kétféle teremből állt, az egyik a levelek kézbesítésére szolgált, a másik pedig a Hop-hívások lebonyolítására. Az épület jobb szárnya volt a kézbesítő részleg, a bal szárnya pedig különálló Hop-termek sokaságából állt. Ali az ötös számú teremhez vezette Billt.

– Itt volnánk. Viszlát, Mr. Weasley!

– Viszlát, Ali!

A szoba ajtaja kitárult. Amint Bill belépett rajta, a termet védő varázslatok aktiválódtak, hogy senki se hallgathassa ki a beszélgetést. A vörös hajú férfi mindig elámult azon, hogy az egyiptomiak mennyire jók a védővarázslatok terén, és ez csak az egyik dolog volt, ami lenyűgözte. Közelebb lépett a láncokra felfüggesztett olajos tálhoz, ami a Hop-hívások fogadására szolgált, sokkal jobbnak tartotta ezt a megoldást, mint az angolok által használt kandallókat. Elgondolkozva figyelte a sima felületű, barnás folyadékot, de nem tudott rájönni arra, hogy ki lehet az a fontos ember, aki beszélni kíván vele, de nem is volt ideje ezen tovább töprengeni, mert az olaj zöld lángra gyulladt, és a lángokból egy jól ismert, ősz alak bontakozott ki.

– Jó napot, William! Szép napunk van, nemdebár? – köszöntötte Albus Dumbledore vidáman.

– Jó napot, igazgató úr! – viszonozta a köszöntést Bill meglepetten. – Miért keresett fel, Dumbledore professzor?

– Úgy hallottam, hogy Szelket istennő szentélyét keresik, és a hírek szerint jól haladnak.

– Igen, elég sokat megfejtettünk már a jelekből, ami elvezethet a szentélyhez.

– Ez nagyszerű! Pont kapóra jön ez most nekünk! – lelkendezett az idős mágus

– Miért, igazgató úr? – Bill rosszat sejtett. Utoljára, mikor Dumbledore felkereste és hazahívta, a háború sűrűjében találta magát, a Főnix Rendjének tagjaként. Egy újabb veszélyes küldetést sejtett a férfi mosolya mögött.

– Segítened kell nekünk, fiam. Voldemort Egyiptomban van – Bill lehunyta a szemét –, és egy ördögi tervet készül végrehajtani. Oda fogom küldeni Piton professzort.

– Miért pont Pitont?

– Ő Anglia legjobb bájitalmestere, fiam, és csak ő jöhet rá, hogyan kell használni a Skorpió Szemét – válaszolta meg a kérdést az igazgató.

– Úgy érti, az lesz a feladatom, hogy segítsem Pitont a Skorpió Szemének megtalálásában és Voldemort elpusztításában? Ez lehetetlen! A Skorpió Szeme csak egy legenda, ahogy Szelket szentélye is! Ez…

Dumbledore félbeszakította.

– Tudom, hogy lehetetlennek tűnik, fiam, de Voldemort a varázsereje visszaszerzésére készül, és attól tartok, a legkönyörtelenebb eszköztől sem riad vissza.

– Tudja egyáltalán, mit akar kérni tőlem? Mindenkit veszélyeztetnék ezzel, a csapatom helyi tagjai közül valószínűleg többen itt hagynának, a többiek pedig… Nem tehetem ki őket egy újabb háborúnak!

– Ha segít, megakadályozhat egy háborút és valószínűleg a teljes világ pusztulását is. Az embereiért pedig ne aggódjon, kapni fognak tőlem egy jókora ösztönzést, ha érti, mire gondolok.

Bill nagyot sóhajtott. Hatalmas slamasztikában volt, és egyedül kellett döntenie. Hermionéra gondolt, aki biztosan repesni fog az örömtől, ha meghallja, hogy egy kisebb vagyonnyi pénztámogatás gyűlt össze a kutatás folytatására, bár valószínűleg a dolog másik feléért a gatyát is le fogja átkozni róla. _Piton. _Hermionéval valahogy különösen nem bírták egymást. Ez a gondolat mosolygásra késztette. A dolog érdekesnek ígérkezett. Felemelte eddig lehajtva tartott fejét, és az igazgató szemébe nézett, döntött.

– Mikorra érkezik Piton professzor? – kérdezte.

– Holnapi délutánra várható.

– Értem. Addigra mindent előkészítek a számára. Várni fogjuk az állomáson.

– Köszönöm, fiam. Remélem, majd valamivel viszonozhatom a szívességét – hajolt meg felé enyhén az igazgató.

– Egyet kérnék, uram.

– Mi lenne az, fiam?

– Többet ne bízzon meg semmivel – nézett rá komolyan Bill.

– Ezt nem tudom megígérni, fiam. Viszlát!

A láng elaludt, és már csak a fodrozódó olaj maradt a helyén. Bill a fejét csóválva hagyta el a Hop-szobát. Hogyan fogja ezt elmondani Hermionénak? Útközben valamelyest összeszedte a bátorságát, de mikor meglátta a lány örömtől ragyogó arcát, visszavonulót fújt. Hermione valamit lelkesen magyarázott a csapatnak, így Bill nem ment oda hozzájuk, inkább a félbehagyott munkája után indult. Leült az asztalához, és a kezébe fogta a leletet, mikor két puha kezet érzett meg a vállán.

– Mi bánt, Bill? – kérdezte Nofertari Szelim, miközben kezei gyakorlottan masszírozták ki kedvese feszült izmaiból a görcsöt. A nő félig egyiptomi, félig francia volt, és elég szabadelvű, nem hitt az istenekben, inkább csak annak, amit a saját szemével látott, ellentétben a húgával, Meryttel, aki Szelket megszállottja volt. Az átoktöréshez és Billhez viszont nagyon értett. Mindig megérezte, ha Billt bántotta valami, ez már barátságuk kezdete óta így volt, és mióta egy párt alkottak, csak erősödött.

– Újabb küldetést kaptam Angliából. Dumbledore megbízott, hogy segítsek Perselus Pitonnak megtalálni a Skorpió Szemét. Holnap érkezik – sóhajtott, de örült, hogy legalább Nofertarinak el tudja mondani.

– És? Gondolom, jól megfizet minket érte, nem?

– Ezzel nincs baj. De megint Voldemortról van szó. Veszélyes, és Hermione…

– …ki nem állhatja Pitont? – tippelt a nő.

– Igen, fogalmam sincs, hogyan mondhatnám el neki.

– Hát, ne mondd el, majd megtudja, ha itt lesz. Elég, ha csak a lényeget közlöd a csapattal. A többit majd meglátjuk akkor, ha bekövetkezik. – Ezért szerette a férfi Nofertarit annyira: nehéz helyzetben is mindig kész volt egy egyszerű válasszal, és képes volt őt megnyugtatni. Elmosolyodott, és egy csókot lehelt a nő ajkára.

* * *

Lábjegyzet:

**Szelket:** Szelket, Szerket, Szelk, Szelget vagy Szelkisz skorpió alakú istennő az egyiptomi mitológiában, aki a házastársak násza felett őrködik. A halottak oltalmazója. Ré leánya, aki segít apja ellenségei legyőzésében. Főleg Alsó-Egyiptomban tisztelték. Szent állata a skorpió. Nő alakjában ábrázolták, skorpióval a fején. Szobrát Ízisz, Nebethet és Neith ábrázolásaival együtt a szarkofágokba helyezett kanopuszedénybe szokták zárni.

**Colt 45 Peacemaker: **1873-tól napjainkig gyártott fegyver.

**Szelket szentélye:** Nem találtam erre vonatkozó utalást, hogy létezett volna ilyesmi.

**Skorpió Szeme:** Szelket találmánya, ami képes megakadályozni a lezárt lelkek, illetve a halottak vagy az elveszett energia visszahozatalát, emellett gyógyító ereje is van, általam kitalált.

**Perselus Piton:** Amint azt olvashatjátok, Perselus családi háttere teljesen más, a történetben egy aranyvérű bájitalfőző dinasztia leszármazottja. Itt élnek a szülei és három testvére is van, egy öccse és két húga. Ebből adódóan ne egy magának való embert képzeljetek el. Bár néha mogorva, de legtöbbször inkább büszke származására és intelligenciájára, főleg egy bizonyos mugliszületésű boszorkány közelében.

**Luxor: Luxor** Dél-Egyiptomban, a Nílus partján fekszik. Az ókorban itt volt Théba, Egyiptom déli fővárosa, és a város területén, illetve közvetlen közelében olyan híres ókori műemlékek találhatók, mint a karnaki templom, a luxori templom, a Királyok völgye, a Királynék völgye és az Dejr el-Bahari templom.

** Nofertari: **jelentése: a gyönyörű társ.


	3. 3 fejezet

Perselus megérkezik Egyiptomba, és találkozik Hermionéval, aki ennek egyáltalán nem örül. Vajon Pitonnak sikerül megfordítania a helyzetet? Közben Piton szülei látogatást tesznek Dumbledore-nál.

**3. fejezet**

Másnap reggel nyolc órakor Perselus Piton már a Kairó-Luxor turbó vonatjáraton ült. Nagy szerencséjére Dumbledore egy egyszemélyes, légkondicionált fülkét foglalt le neki az első osztályon, így zavartalanul tanulmányozhatta a tekercseket a közel nyolc órás út alatt. Igaz, első gondolatai közé bosszúság is vegyült, amiatt a túlbuzgó fickó miatt, aki a reptérről kiérve rögtön fel akarta neki ajánlani repülőszőnyeg-szolgáltatását. Annyira ráakaszkodott, hogy csak fenyegetések árán sikerült leráznia magáról a férfit. Perselus nem bízott a repülőszőnyegekben, főleg azóta, hogy legutóbbi ittjártakor az egyik ilyen szőnyeg megbolondult, és nem sok híja volt, hogy a férfi a homokbuckák között lelje halálát. Zsupszkulcsot még Albusnak sem sikerült ilyen rövid idő alatt intéznie, így maradt a vonatozás, ami Egyiptomon belül a leggyorsabb tömegközlekedési eszköznek számított.

Az út során áttanulmányozta a Szelkettel és Settel foglalkozó iratok zömét, amit csak a büfés zavart meg ebédtájban. Vett némi ennivalót, de nem nagyon nyúlt az ételhez, mert annyira lekötötték az óegyiptomi tekercsek, terveket szőtt, hogyan találhatnák meg a Skorpió Szemét a leggyorsabban, teljesen belefeledkezett a munkába, így csak arra ocsúdott fel, hogy a kalauz Luxorban felszólítja a vonat elhagyására. Gyorsan összeszedte holmijait, és lesietett a vonatról. Szinte azonnal észrevette a vörös, hosszú hajú férfit, aki intett neki. Akit viszont mellette meglátott, azon annyira meglepődött, hogy egy pillanatra megtorpant. Vajon mit keres itt Granger? De, ahogy feltette magában a kérdést, már meg is válaszolta. A nő köztudottan rajongott Szelketért, ettől függetlenül Perselus nem gondolta volna, hogy itt találja. Ezek szerint Dumbledore egyre csúnyább játékot űz vele. Először Voldemort, most meg Granger. Mi jöhet még?

Ahogy közeledett, észrevette, hogy a nő fejében is hasonló gondolatok járhatnak: először meglepetés futott át az arcán, majd bosszús fintort vágott. Mióta nem látta, egész nőies lett, és soha sem vallotta volna be még magának sem, de tetszett neki, amit látott. Nem úgy Grangernek, mert amint Perselus odaért, rögtön csípős megjegyzéssel illette.

– Csodálkozom rajta, hogy sikerült elszakadnia a fekete gönceitől, Piton professzor – utalt Perselus homokszínű ruházatára, amihez sötétbarna csizmát és ugyanolyan színű, könnyű, térdig érő talárt viselt. Az utolsó szót olyan gúnnyal nyomta meg, amilyennel csak tudta. – De ha tudtam volna, hogy ön az, akit várunk, biztosan nem kísérem el Billt.

– Önnek is jó napot, Granger. Felettébb bájos, mint mindig, nem igaz?

– Segítek Nofertarinak a vásárlásnál – nézett szúrósan Billre Hermione, majd sarkon fordult, és otthagyta őket.

– Bocsásson meg, professzor. Nem akartam kellemetlenséget okozni – szabadkozott Bill.

– Akkor miért hozta magával, Mr. Weasley?

– Jó segítség az információszerzésben, és kitűnően tud alkudni – válaszolta a vörös hajú férfi mosolyogva.

Utóbbit a bájitalmester saját szemével láthatta. A Nofertarinak nevezett nő már épp engedett volna a teveárusnak, aki pihent tevéket árult, és nagyon drágán akart csak túladni rajtuk, de Hermione nem hagyta magát.

– Kap huszonöt gunaiht, de nem többet. Ez egy elég kedvező ár négy tevéért, nem gondolja, uram? – nézett Hermione ellentmondást nem tűrően az árusra, és a kezébe nyomta az eredeti árnál öt gunaihttal alacsonyabb összeget.

A férfi bosszúsan horkantott, majd elfogadta az ajánlatot. Ugyanis tudta, hogy ennél jobb árat senkiből sem tudna kicsikarni a tevékért, Hermione még nagylelkű is volt vele. Felpakolták a tevékre az előzőleg megvett árut, majd ők maguk is felszálltak, és elindultak az ásatás felé.

– Mire jutottak Szelkettel kapcsolatban? – kérdezte kis idő után Perselus.

Bill már válaszolni akart, de Hermione megelőzte.

– Nem kell megjátszani magát, feltételezem, maga sokkal többet tud, mint mi.

– És ez magát dühíti, Granger?

– Csak az dühít, hogy már megint el kell viselnem magát! Az eddigi eredményeinkhez pedig semmi köze! – replikázott Hermione.

– Tudtommal azért vannak itt, hogy segítsenek. – Perselus megjátszott értetlenséggel nézett a nőre, mulattatta a dühtől kipirult arc látványa, és szerette volna még tovább szítani a dühét.

– Na, persze! Maga idejön, és azt hiszi, hogy olyan könnyű megtalálni valamit, aminek évszázadok óta senki sem bukkant a nyomára! Hát, nem, Piton, nem fogja maga learatni a babért, ez a felfedezés az enyém lesz.

– Kicsit hiányos a gondolatmenete, Granger. Itt most Voldemort terveinek megakadályozásáról van szó, nem a maga begyepesedett Szelket rajongásáról! – ragadta karon Perselus a nőt, hogy az majdnem leesett a tevéjéről.

– Eresszen el! Nincs joga így beszélni velem, azok után…

– Ne merje azt felhozni most, Granger! – szakította félbe Perselus a szóáradatot.

– Menjen a pokolba! – kiáltotta a nő, majd szó nélkül elrobogott az ásatás irányába.

– Ugye, valami történt maguk között a múltban? – kérdezte bizonytalanul Bill.

– Ahhoz magának semmi köze, Weasley – sziszegte Perselus, és követve a nő példáját, gyorsabb iramra biztatta a tevéjét.

William értetlenül rázta a fejét, és egy aggódó pillantást váltott kedvesével, aki egy pillanatra bátorítóan megszorította a kezét, majd a makacs páros után indultak.

* * *

A Piton házaspár határozott léptekkel haladt előre a Roxfort folyosóin. Szándékukban állt kérdőre vonni a fiuk munkaadóját, aki már megint a veszélybe küldte legidősebb gyermeküket. Az igazgatói irodához vezető folyosón összetalálkoztak a tanárokkal, akik éppen az irodából jöttek ki beszélgetve.

– Eileen, Tobias, minek köszönhetjük a látogatásukat? – kérdezte az igazgatóhelyettes, Minerva McGalagony. Rosszat sejtett. A házaspár az iskolai felügyelőbizottság tagja volt, emellett pénzügyileg is támogatták az iskolát.

– Beszélnénk Dumbledore-ral, ha ez lehetséges – közölte Tobias.

– Jöjjenek velem! – indult meg a kőlépcső felé Minerva. – Maguk pedig menjenek a dolgukra! – fordult hátra és szólt az összesúgó kollégáira. A tanárok kelletlenül indultak el lakosztályaik felé.

Csendben tették meg az utat az igazgatói irodáig, Minerva kopogására Dumbledore kiszólt.

– Jöjjön be!

McGalagony bekísérte a Piton házaspárt.

– Ha nincs szüksége rám – méregette a Pitonokat bizalmatlanul Minerva –, elmennék.

– Nyugodtan elmehet, Minerva – mosolygott rá az igazgató.

Miután becsukódott a kollégája mögött az ajtó, az igazgató hellyel kínálta vendégeit.

– Minek köszönhetem a látogatásukat, Tobias? – kérdezte.

– Ne játssza meg magát, Dumbledore! Nagyon is tudja, miért vagyunk itt! – csattant fel a Tobias. – Kaptunk egy rövid levelet Perselustól, miszerint Egyiptomba küldte. Nem fogalmazott egyértelműen, de gyanítjuk, hogy köze van a hirtelen távozásának Voldemorthoz.

– Jól gondolják. Azért küldtem oda Perselust, hogy megakadályozza Voldemort visszatérését – mondta komolyan Dumbledore.

– Meddig akarja még, hogy vezekeljen a bűneiért? Nem volt még elég? – sziszegte Mrs. Piton.

– Nem kényszerítettem semmire.

– Persze, hogy nem, Dumbledore, ön sosem kényszerít senkit, igaz? – kiabálta Eileen.

– Nyugalom, drágám! – csitította feleségét Tobias. – Dumbledore professzor, ha bármi baja esik a fiamnak, azt nagyon megkeserüli. Ugye tudja, mi történne, ha megvonnánk a támogatást az iskolától?

– Tisztában vagyok vele, Tobias, de nem lesz semmi baj. Maximálisan bízok Perselusban.

– Remélem, igaza lesz, Dumbledore! – nézett rá aggódóan, de mégis reménykedve Perselus édesanyja.

– Biztos vagyok benne – mosolygott rá az igazgató.

* * *

Az ásatás fontosabb pontjain állandó őrszemeket állítottak a támadások elkerülésére. Az ellenük irányuló megmozdulások Piton megérkezésének másnapján kezdődtek. Először csak pár idegen férfi ólálkodott az ásatás körül, bemerészkedtek a kutatóárkok közé, mintha valamit keresnének. Perselus jött rá, hogy a férfiak ruháján lévő jel, a Setmesz nevű vallási csoport jele, ami igazolni látszott Dumbledore sejtését, hogy a legrosszabbra kell számítaniuk. De a bájitalmester, ahogy egyre többet tanulmányozta a pusztítás istenéről szóló iratokat, kezdett rájönni arra, hogy az őket támadó csoport nem valamit, hanem inkább valakit keres, ezt támasztotta alá, hogy túszul ejtették az egyik rakodót. A tekercsek alapján arra is rájött, hogy a megfelelő véráldozatot keresik az elzárt isten visszahozatalához, de arra még nem jött rá, hogy pontosan kit kellene megvédeniük, ami nagyon aggasztotta.

Borús gondolatait a mellette szélsebesen elszáguldó Hermione Granger zavarta meg. A nő Weasley sátra felé tartott. Valamit találhatott, mert olyan átszellemült kifejezés ült az arcán, mint fiatalabb korában, amikor rájött valaminek a megoldására. Ha Perselusnak lett volna ideje rá, akkor megjegyezte volna, hogy főnökének most nem alkalmas a látogatás, mert éppen Nofertari egyes intim testrészeivel ismerkedik közelebbről, így csak somolyogva figyelte, ahogy Granger eltűnik a férfi sátrának takarásában.

Hermione amint belépett Bill sátrába egy szeretkező párral találta magát szemközt.

– Hermione, te mit keresel itt?! – rántott magukra egy takarót William.

A barna hajú nő elfordult, majd dadogva megjegyezte.

– Bo… Bocsáss meg, nem figyeltem! De megvan az oka. Azt hiszem, rábukkantam Szelket szelencéjének kulcsára, vagyis annak lelőhelyére.

– Hogyan? – ugrott ki erre az ágyból a szerelmespár. Gyorsan magukra varázsolták a ruháikat, majd beljebb invitálták Hermionét.

A nő magyarázni kezdett, miközben belekortyolt a Nofertari által elé tett kávéba.

– Az írások szerint III. Amenhotep sírjában van, a Királyok völgyének nyugati részén. Ezek a jelek egyértelműen erre utalnak – mutatta meg a megtalált utalásokat a tekercsen –, ez pedig Szelketről mesél – bökött egy másik részre az egyik kőtáblán.

– A Titkok Kulcsa? – néztek rá Billék döbbenten. Ennek megtalálása volt minden régész álma, bár sokukat elriasztott, hogy több ezer éve nem bukkantak a nyomára, de a legenda mégis erősen élt.

– Igen. A rejtély egyik darabja, és már csak egy karnyújtásnyira van a megoldás – nevetett boldogan a nő.

– Még ne éld bele magad – csitította Bill. – Mindenesetre szólok az embereknek, mert holnap indulunk a Királyok völgyébe.

– Köszönöm, Bill! – ugrott a férfi nyakába Hermione, majd boldogan elindult a sátra felé, hogy előkészüljön a másnapi útra.

Úgy érezte, semmi sem ronthatja el az örömét, de mielőtt a sátrába ért volna, valaki megragadta a kezét.

– Látom, Weasley még élvezte is, hogy beszállt a buliba, de ahogy észreveszem, ön is – mosolygott a képébe gúnyosan Perselus.

– Magának ehhez semmi köze, professzor. Eresszen! – szólította fel a férfit.

– És ha nem, akkor mi lesz?

– Próbálja ki – nézett a fekete szemekbe kihívóan a nő.

Perselus már rántotta közelebb magához, hogy úgy oktassa ki, de egy hang félbeszakította a mozdulatot.

– Minden rendben, Hermione? – A kérdést Bill Weasley tette fel, aki gyanakodva méregette Pitont.

– Minden tökéletesen rendben van – tépte ki a nő a karját Perselus szorításából, majd eltűnt a sátrában.

– Minek köszönhetem a társaságát, Weasley? – vetette oda Perselus a vörös hajú férfinak, miközben az eltűnő nő alakja után nézett.

– Holnap indulunk a Királyok völgyébe, Hermione megtalálta a Titkok Kulcsát. Készüljön! – utasította a férfit.

Ez fejlemény újra aggodalommal töltötte el Pitont, de leginkább amiatt volt gondterhelt, hogy a Setmesz újra próbálkozott, és ez azt vetítette előre, hogy valami nagyobb dologra készülnek.

Másnap reggel indulás előtt Perselus még egyszer ellenőrizte a felszerelését, mikor Granger állt meg előtte.

– Tessék, ezt jobb lesz, ha elteszi – nyújtott felé a nő egy pisztolyt. – Errefelé nem biztos, hogy mindig hasznát veszi a varázserejének.

– Granger, tartsa csak meg, van sajátom – vette elő Perselus a pisztolyát. – Pontosabb és megbízhatóbb, mint az a Glock 17-es, amit a kezében tart, Miss Granger, bár el kell ismernem, hogy nem rossz választás, sok mugli rendfenntartó szervnél divatos manapság.

– Maga meg honnan ért a mugli fegyverekhez? Netán könyvekből? Lefogadom, hogy ez is csak dísznek van magánál – reagált gúnyosan a nő.

– Gondolja, kisasszony? – Hermione határozottan bólintott. – Hát jó, maga akarta. – Perselus hátrahúzta a cilindert, és fél szemét a nőn tartva lőtt. Az egyik segédrakodó vizespalackját lőtte darabokra. A férfi tajtékzó dühvel indult meg a bájitalmester felé. – Remélem, most elégedett, Granger.

– Maga megőrült. Tudja, hogy itt mennyire értékes a víz? – hüledezett a nő.

– Ó, nagyon is tisztában vagyok vele. – Az arabul káromkodó férfi ekkor ért oda. – Tessék, remélem, ez kárpótolja – válaszolt Perselus szintén arabul, és egy teli vizespalackot nyomott a férfi kezébe. A rakodó köpni-nyelni nem tudott a döbbenettől, így Pitonnak könnyűszerrel sikerült leráznia.

– Maga tényleg megőrült, professzor. Mindenkinek kiszámolt vízkészlete van, így maga most eggyel kevesebbel indul útnak. Ezzel akár a csapatot is hátráltathatja. Jellemző, hogy magát senki más nem érdekli saját magán kívül – kezdte volna ismét Hermione.

– Valóban úgy gondolja?

– Úgy!

– Akkor figyeljen. – Perselus arcán egy gúnyos vigyor jelent meg, ahogy egy üres palackért nyúlt, és egy Aguamentivel megtöltötte. – Látja, ennyi az egész, hisz varázslók vagyunk, nem gondolja? Bár, ahogy elnézem, a Szelket utáni kutatás teljesen elvette az eszét.

– Menjen a pokolba, Piton! Felőlem akár szomjan is halhat! – Azzal a nő faképnél hagyta a még mindig mosolygó férfit.

A III. Amenhotep sírjához vezető úton nem szóltak egymáshoz. Perselus többnyire a hátukat védte egy esetleges támadástól, a nő pedig a csapat elején volt Billékkel, így a férfinak volt ideje gondolkozni. A nő mindig arra késztette, hogy odaszúrjon neki, hogy fellobbantsa a düh tüzét azokban a mogyoróbarna szemekben, és lássa bennük a szenvedélyt. A háború idején, a Roxfort utolsó évében a lány a gyakornokául szegődött, bizalmas, már-már szerelmi kapcsolat kezdett közöttük kialakulni, azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy hibázott. A Hermione segítségével feltalált gyógykenőcsöt a saját nevén szabadalmaztatta, és noha megemlítette hathatós segítségét, de ez a fiatal nőnek nem volt elég. Úgy gondolta, Piton elárulta őt, ezért egy hatalmas veszekedés után megszakított minden kapcsolatot vele, és ami annál is rosszabb volt, felhagyott gyógyítói terveivel, és a mágiatörténetet és az átoktörést választotta. Messze Angliától, messze tőle. Eleinte fájt neki, de aztán a lányt hibáztatta a makacsságáért. Most pedig itt voltak, távol Angliától, de újra marva egymást.

– Látom, elgondolkozott valamin, professzor. Jól van? – zárkózott fel mellé Meryt, Nofertari ugyancsak átoktörő húga.

– Csak eszembe jutott pár régi emlék, de semmi bajom, Meryt kisasszony.

– Akkor jó. Zárkózzunk fel a csapathoz, mert kissé lemaradtunk.

Perselus csak ekkor értette meg, a lányt biztosan érte küldték. Kissé szégyenkezve csatlakozott Merythez, de az nem mutatta, hogy zavarná a kialakult helyzet, így a sírig hátralévő utat beszélgetve tették meg.

Odaérve felállították a sátrakat, mert már igencsak esteledett. Bill azt javasolta nekik, hogy reggel lássanak neki a kutatásnak, így volt egy szabad estéjük. Perselus sétára indult a környéken, hogy felmérje a terepet az esetleges támadások kivédésére, mikor megpillantotta Grangert az egyik rom szélén ülve. Már megint egy tekercset tanulmányozott.

– Mit csinál itt egyedül, Granger? Nem biztonságos, bármikor újra támadhatnak – ült le mellé Perselus.

– Már majdnem két napja nem tették. Nem kell aggódnia miattam. – Hermione rá sem nézett.

– Mit tanulmányoz már megint?

– Csak ellenőrzöm, nem tévedtem-e valamiben. Most pedig hagyjon magamra! – kérte Granger.

– Miért csinálod ezt, Hermione? Mióta lettél ilyen megszállott? – Perselus kezei a nő csuklóira kulcsolódtak, ami arra késztette a nőt, hogy ránézzen.

– Miért hívott a keresztnevemen?

– Miért ne?

– Ne hajoljon ilyen közel, kérem! – Válaszképpen a férfi szája tapadt az ajkaira. Hermione egy pillanatig tétovázott, majd engedett a férfi nyelvének. Az egész csók csak pár másodpercig tartott, mert a nő feleszmélt, és a férfi csak annyit érzett, hogy egy térd ütődik az ágyékának. Fájdalmas szisszenés szökött ki az ajkai közül, de a nő nem törődött vele, egyszerűen otthagyta a fal tövébe roskadva.

– Hevesek ezek a nyugati nők, ugye, barátom? – kérdezte pár perc múlva egy vidám hang fölüle.

– Ahogy mondja, Hafu.

A fiatal arab átoktörő a kezét nyújtotta a férfinak, aki egy fanyar mosollyal fogadta a segítségét. El kellett ismernie magában, hogy a férfinak igaza van, Hermionére pedig különösen illett a heves jelző.

Ahogy a tábortűzhöz értek, Meryt rögtön egy bögre teát és egy tányért nyújtott felé. Örömmel fogadta el, mert az étel látványa tudatosította benne, mennyire éhes.

– Maga szerencsés ember, úgy látszik, bomlanak önért a nők – veregette meg a vállát Hafu.

– Nem hinném, Hafu, hogy ez lenne a helyzet – vetette oda Nofertari vidáman. – A kishúgom bárkit képes rövid idő alatt megkedvelni, aki valamiért szimpatikus neki.

– Hé! Csak érdekel, ahogyan elő tudja adni a dolgokat, a történelmi tudása, ennyi az egész – elégelte meg Meryt testvére megjegyzéseit.

– Na, persze!

– Ne is törődjön vele, professzor, inkább mutatok valamit. – Egy apró, sárga bőrerszényszerűséget vett ki a zsebéből, és nyújtott át Pitonnak. – Ez egy amulett – magyarázta –, de mi nem csak a védőfunkcióját használjuk ki. Nyissa ki, és nyúljon bele!

Perselus letette a kezéből a tányért, és úgy tett, ahogy a nő mondta, bár előbb még egy kérdő pillantást vetett Billre, de az csak biztatóan bólintott. Először csak az egyik ujját dugta bele az erszénybe, majd azt vette észre, hogy az egész keze eltűnik benne, és különböző tárgyakat markol. A kis bőrerszény nem volt más, mint egy súlytalanított, tértágítással ellátott tároló.

– Ez egy nagyon praktikus darab – jegyezte meg a bájitalmester, miközben visszaadta a nőnek.

– Ez a magáé. Az állomáson elfelejtettem odaadni – dobott felé Bill valamit, Meryt erszényének fekete párját. – Mondd el neki az elrejtési módot is – intézte a további mondandóját Merytnek.

– Ha beletette a fontosabb dolgokat, akkor egyszerűen tegye a nadrágjába. – Piton kérdőn nézett a fiatal nőre. – Igen, bocsánat, ez így túl egyszerű lenne. Előtte nyúljon a zsebébe, és engedje szabadon a mágiáját, közben gondoljon arra, hogy egy titkos szakadást akar létrehozni, amit csak ön ismer, ha megvan, beleteheti az amulettet.

Perselus így tett. Kellett neki pár perc, mire rávette a mágiáját, hogy varázsszavak nélkül engedelmeskedjen az akaratának, de aztán megérezte, hogy létrejött a zseben a titkos rés, majd összezáródott, és mikor hozzáért, újra kinyílt.

– Gyorsabban sikerült neki, mint neked, Hermione – lelkesedett Bill.

Csak egy morgásféle érkezett a nő felől, aki evés közben látszólag oda sem figyelt, de a tűz fénye megvilágította, így a bájitalmester láthatta, hogy Hermione arca még mindig vöröslik a dühtől. Perselus elmosolyodott, tetszett neki a vöröslő arc és a vonallá összepréselt, dacos ajkak, melynek íze olyan volt, mint ahogy emlékezett rá. Újra közel akart kerülni hozzá, közelről érezni az illatát, megmártani ujjait a hullámos tincsekben. Mosolya kiszélesedett, mikor tekintete találkozott a csillogó mogyoróbarna szemekkel, melyek szenvedélyes dühvel pillantottak rá. A vidámsága láttán a nő felpattant, és elviharzott a sátrak irányába, de Perselusnak ez sem lohasztotta le a jókedvét.

* * *

Lábjegyzet:

**Luxor: Luxor** Dél-Egyiptomban, a Nílus partján fekszik. Az ókorban itt volt Théba, Egyiptom déli fővárosa, és a város területén, illetve közvetlen közelében olyan híres ókori műemlékek találhatók, mint a karnaki templom, a luxori templom, a Királyok völgye, a Királynék völgye és az Dejr el-Bahari templom.

**Nofertari: **jelentése: a gyönyörű társ.

**turbó vonatjárat: **A vasút az egyik legjobb módja annak, ha Egyiptom fontosabb városai között utazunk. Három járattípus létezik: a személy, az expressz és a „turbó". Az utóbbi kettő lényegesen drágább a személyvonatnál, de úti célunkat jóval gyorsabban elérhetjük velük.

**alku az arab piacon: **Az arab piacokon kötelező alkudni, ha valaki nem teszi, az (szinte) sértésnek számít.

**III. Amenhotep: **III. Amenhotep (kb. i. e. 1392–1355) az ókori egyiptomi XVIII. dinasztia és az Újbirodalom egyik legjelentősebb fáraója. Harmincnyolc éven át tartó uralkodása alatt Egyiptom hatalma egyik csúcspontját érte el, a birodalomban béke és bőség honolt, virágzott a kereskedelem és a kultúra. Amenhotep nevét még ezer évvel később is a bőséggel, a gazdag terméssel hozták összefüggésbe

**Királyok völgye**: A Királyok völgye (arabul: وادي الملوك – _Vádi el-mulúk;_ ritkábban وادي بيبان الملوك – _Vádi bíbán el-mulúk,_ „a királyok kapuinak völgye") egy völgy Egyiptom középső részén, ahol egy körülbelül 500 éves időszak folyamán, az i. e. 16.-11. század között (az ókori Egyiptom XVIII.-XX. dinasztiája idején) királyok és nagy hatalmú nemesek számára épültek sírok. A völgy a Nílus nyugati partján helyezkedik el, Théba (ma Luxor) városával átellenben, a thébai nekropolisz szívében. A vádi két völgyből áll, a keleti (ahova a legtöbb királyt temették) és a nyugati völgyből.

**Titkok Kulcsa: **Szelket istennő szelencéjének a kulcsa.

**Glock 17: **Gaston Glock osztrák tervezőmérnök 1980-ban fejlesztet te ki a Glock 17-et, vagy G17-et, ahogyan még ismeretes e pisztoly. Az osztrák hadsereg 1982-ben szolgálati fegyverként a Glock 17-et választotta ki. A fegyver az USA-ban csak 1985-ben kezdett divatba jönni. Amikor a floridai Mi ami rendőrsége 1987-ben a Glock 17-et választotta szolgá lati fegyverként, sok más amerikai rendőri szerv követte példáját.

**Meriibré: **jelentése: Ré szívének kedves


	4. 4 fejezet

Tovább folytatódik a kutatás mindkét fél részéről. Perselus és Hermione "közel kerülnek egymáshoz", bár nem úgy, ahogy Perselus szeretné.

**4. fejezet**

A Setmesz rejtekhelye nem messze volt Billék táborától. Néhány felderítő elindult, hogy Set amulettjének segítségével ismét megkísérelje megtalálni a véráldozathoz megfelelő személyt. Nem messze tőlük, a titkos üregben a két vezér még mindig a tekercsek pontos megfejtésén dolgozott, hogy hibátlanul el tudják végezni a Set isten visszahozatalához szükséges rituálét. Voldemort gondosan próbálta elrejteni az energia-visszahozás tekercsét, hogy Setmesz ne gyaníthasson semmit igazi szándékairól. Már teljesen készen volt a rituálé szövegének olvasata, mikor Setmesz egyik embere, Hotep és a Voldemort által kiküldött Bella lépett be a barlangba. Lestrange arcán ragadozómosoly ült.

– Az amulett megtalálta az áldozathoz megfelelő személyt. Granger az – nevetett Bella.

– Ó, az a szemrevaló barna – nyalta meg a száját Greyback. – A háború óta fáj rá a fogam.

– Szóljak az embereknek, főnök? – kérdezte a vérfarkast figyelmen kívül hagyva Hotep.

Setmesz a homlokát ráncolva, elgondolkodva nézett Voldemortra, aki alig láthatóan megrázta a fejét.

– Még ne. Lehetséges, hogy valami érdekeset is megszerezhetünk általa. Várjuk meg, amíg találnak valamit.

– Igen, vezérem. – Hotep meghajolt, és elhagyta az üreget.

* * *

A tábori ébresztő hangja kellemetlenül furakodott be a sátrába, megzavarva Perselus kellemes álmát, amiben egy bizonyos bozontos hajú fiatal nő szerepelt. Kelletlenül morgott egyet, és a másik oldalára fordult, de az éles hang mégsem akart abbamaradni, így kénytelen volt kikelni az ágyból. Elvégezte szokásos reggeli teendőit, majd összekészítette a szükséges dolgait, a fontosabbakat az amulettje és a ruhája mélyére rejtve. A biztonság kedvéért megtöltötte Coltját, és az övén lévő tokba tette, a pálcája mellé, majd még egyet igazított talárján, bár nem hitte, hogy Grangert jobb kedvében találja, de az esélyt azért meg akarta adni magának. Ezután még egyszer ellenőrizte az összekészített felszerelést, majd kilépett a sátrából. A csapat az este kialakított gyülekezőhelyen reggelizet, de Grangert sehol sem látta. Elmosolyodott.

_Talán nem akaródzik felkelni a kisasszonynak? _– gondolta, de hangosan csak ennyit kérdezett.

– Hol van Miss Granger?

– A másik Szelket kutatóval, Meriibrével már a sírnál vannak, a bejárat jeleit tanulmányozzák. Már vagy négy óra óta fenn vannak – válaszolta meg a kérdést Hufu, Hafu ikertestvére.

– Értem. Megveszekedett bolond – dörmögte az orra alatt az utolsó mondatot, de valaki így is meghallotta.

– Az ilyen megveszekedett bolondok a legnagyobbra hivatottak, nem igaz, professzor? – veregette vállon Bill, aki akkor csatlakozott Nofertarival a csapathoz.

Piton szórakozottan horkantott, de másképpen nem kommentálta a megjegyzést, hisz tudta, hogy az ősz igazgatóra utalt a Weasley fiú. Ezután nem esett szó köztük, befejezték a gyors reggelit, majd a sírkutatásra kijelölt csapat elindult a két nő keresésére, a többiek pedig kinn maradtak őrizni a tábort. A két régészt a bejárattól nem messze találták meg. Az ott lévő falszakaszon lévő írást tanulmányozták, és hasonlították össze a Hermione által újonnan megfejtett tekercsrészlettel.

– Jó, hogy ideértetek – kezdte Granger. – A szöveg azt mondja, hogy a kulcs helye a keleti kamra alatt van, a föld alatt – összegezte a tényeket.

– De Hermione, a sír keleti kamrája járhatatlan, és ismereteink szerint nincs a piramisnak földalatti járata – ellenkezett vele Bill.

– Attól, hogy még mi varázslók nem nagyon jártunk ott, és így rejtve maradtak bizonyos részletek, még létezhet – kontrázott rá vezetőjükre Hermione.

– Ez igaz – hagyta rá Weasley.

– Akkor mehetünk?

– Meryt, Hufu, Hafu és Hermione előre mennek! A többiek pedig óvatosan utánuk! Figyeljetek egymásra! Ha lehet, ellenőrzés nélkül ne nyúljatok semmihez! – adta ki az utasítást Bill. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy milyen alattomos a piramisokat védelmező mágia, látta, hogy mit képes tenni az emberekkel, hogyan képes megbabonázni őket, ezért tartott ettől a küldetéstől, és egy griffendéleshez méltatlanul kicsit félt is. Egy selymes kéz simult nyugtatólag az övére.

– Nem lesz semmi baj, ne aggódj! Tudnak vigyázni magukra – mondta Nofertari nyugodtan, barna tincsei megcirógatták Bill arcát, ahogy egy csókot lehelt az ajkaira.

– Ha lehet, ezt hagyják későbbre – szólt egy hideg hang.

Perselus egy gúnyos pillantást vetett kettőjükre, majd a többiek után indult. Ők is követték a példáját. Épp akkor értek oda, amikor Meryt megállásra késztette Hermionét.

– Itt van valami – szólt halkan.

– Én nem érzek semmit – rázta a fejét Granger, a haja rendezett hullámai meglebbentek a mozdulatra, és összekuszálódva lengték körül a nő arcát. Ez Perselus figyelmét sem kerülte el, önkéntelenül is gyönyörködött a látványban. Előttük semmi sem látszott, csak egy falrészlet, ugyanolyan, mint az összes többi, ami mellett eddig elmentek, de Meryt igézete nyomán láthatóvá vált egy titkos átjáró. A nő eldobott egy csapdajelző nyilat, ami pár lépésre előttük a padlóba fúródott. Ugyanabban a pillanatban előttük a falból vékony, hegyes nyilak vágódtak ki, és fúródtak a szemközti falba.

– Mérgezett nyilak – állapította meg Meryt, amikor egyet kihúzott a falból. – A méreg már valószínűleg tönkrement, de a nyíl így is csúnya sérüléseket okozhatna.

– Jobb, ha ti mentek elől – nyelt nagyot Hermione, majd Meryt kezébe adta a térképet, és engedte, hogy az ikrek is megelőzzék.

Túljutva még néhány csapdán, épségben eljutottak a keleti kamráig, de ott zsákutcába ütköztek. Ott álltak, ahol a helyet sejtették, de egy masszív fal elzárta előlük az utat. Meriibré és Hermione többször is körbejárta a nem túl nagy termet, de nem jöttek rá a kulcsra, ami nyitotta volna a kamrát.

– Ez nem lehet igaz! – zuttyant le Hermione az egyik leszakadt kődarabra elkeseredetten, miután nem jutottak semmire.

– Nyugodj meg, Hermione, ha idegeskedsz, nem találunk semmit – csitította Bill.

– De… – kezdte volna az ellenkezést a nő, ám ekkor megragadta a szemét valami. A fal egy félreeső részén Hufu és Hafu guggolt egy arany falrészlet előtt. A tábla a semmiből jelent meg előttük, hívta őket. A két férfinek teljesen elvette az eszét az átkozott arany falrészlet, mely beszélt hozzájuk, bűnre csábította őket. Megbabonázva motyogtak maguk elé, és kezüket az írás felé érintették. – Ne érjetek hozzá! – kiáltotta Hermione, de már késő volt, a két férfi megérintette a falat. Egy pillanatig nem történt semmi, de aztán az arany szimbólumok életre keltek, és elkezdtek felkúszni a két átoktörő karján, majd eltűntek testük belsejében. A két férfi kaparni kezdte bőrét a kíntól, de már semmi sem segíthetett rajtuk. Sikoltva tántorodtak neki a falnak, majd kiégett roncsként terültek el a porban, mint két kiszáradt fadarab, melyekbe belekapott a tűz, csak éppen a két férfi belülről égett el.

Hermione szipogva döntötte Bill vállának a fejét. Próbált úrrá lenni rosszullétén, nagyokat nyelni, visszafojtani a feltörni készülő sírást, de a kis nyugalom sem tarthatott sokáig, mert meglátta, hogy Piton szintén a faldarabnál guggol.

– Maga megőrült?! Meg akar halni? – csörtetett oda kétségbeesetten ordítva.

– Örülök, hogy így aggódik értem, Miss Granger, de ha nem óbégatna, esetleg elmondhatnám, hogy a jelek jelentése: „Ha megérint a kapzsiság, megégetheted a belsőd. De ha adsz, és meghinted e táblát Ámon szent levével, feltárul a titok nyitja." – A fordítás eléggé nyers volt, de a lényeget mindenki értette, mert ez Ámon isten szent levének legendáját elevenítette fel előttük, ami az isten egyik templomában történtekhez kapcsolódott. Történt ugyanis, hogy az egyik ima alatt napfogyatkozás volt, és a templom előtt kikötött tevék a jelenség hatására vizelettel árasztották el az utcát, aminek szaga a papokhoz is eljutott, és elnevezték Ámon levének, vagyis ammóniának. Ezt a legendát minden történész betéve tudta, így velük sem volt ez másként.

– Vigyétek ki a két holttestet, gondoskodjatok róluk – szólt Hermione két rakodónak. Amint a hullákat elvitték, Pitonhoz fordult. – Feltételezem, van önnél ammónia, professzor, mert minél gyorsabban ki akarok jutni innen. – A hangja az utóbbi mondatnál enyhén megremegett.

– Van nálam egy kevés. – Az amulettből kivette a szükséges üvegcsét, és az arany táblára hintette, majd a dübörgő hang hallatán hátra húzódott. Ahogy a nehéz kövek félrecsúsztak, egy kétembernyi széles nyílás tárult fel.

Az előbbi baleset után körültekintő óvatossággal, lassan haladtak beljebb, Meryt minden zugot ellenőrzött a teremben lévő sírhoz vezető úton. Aztán beértek egy tágas terembe, amiben egy sír kapott helyet a szarkofággal. A tetején Hermione Szelket jelére, egy skorpióra bukkant, de nem csak ez volt, ami lenyűgözte.

– Tudjátok, kié volt ez a sír? – kiáltotta lelkesen.

– Nem tudjuk, de gondolom, rögtön megmondja – torkolta le Piton.

A nő szúrósan nézett rá, de nem kommentálta a megjegyzést, inkább folytatta.

– Ez a sír Tijéé, III. Amenhotep főfeleségéé. Nem véletlen tehát a Szelket szimbólum, ami a védelmet jelenti, többek közt a házastársak védelmét. És nézzük csak… Itt van! – kiáltotta.

Sorban megnyomott pár szimbólumot a sírfedélen, amitől az egész szarkofág megmozdult. Hermione lelépett róla, és mindannyian hátrálni kezdtek, mire a kősír teljesen félrehúzódott, egy lefelé vezető lépcsőt fedve fel.

– Bill, tartozol nekem egy itallal – mosolygott rá pajkosan a nő.

– Rendben, ha kijutunk innen élve, és túljutunk ezen a küldetésen, megkapod – hagyta rá Bill.

Mind lesorjáztak a poros lépcsőn, és a fenti teremhez képest hatalmas, díszesebb teremhez jutottak. A közepén egy trónus állt, rajta maga Szelket ült, skorpió alakjában.

– El se hiszem! Ez gyönyörű! – lelkendezett Granger, és már indult volna felé, de Nofertari és Meryt megállította.

– Először ellenőrizzük, nem akarok több társat elveszíteni – szólt rá szigorúan Nofertari.

Meryttel előrement, és ellenőrizték a termet. Kiiktatták a csapdákat, majd jeleztek Hermionénak, hogy tiszta a terep. A nő szinte áhítatosan ment közelebb a szoborhoz, hiszen először találkozott Szelket épen maradt ábrázolásával.

– Az szobor állapotából ítélve később helyezték el a sírban. Már csak az a kérdés, hol lehet a kulcs Szelket szelencéjéhez. – Itt elhallgatott, és Meriibré segítségével hosszú tanulmányozásba kezdett, majd a két nő egyszerre kiáltott fel. A csapat többi tagja aggódva rohant oda hozzájuk.

– Semmi baj, csak rájöttünk – nevetett Hermione szórakozottan, egy sor bosszús vagy épp megkönnyebbült sóhajt kapva válaszul.

– És mégis hol a kulcs, Granger? – sziszegte gúnyosnak szánva Perselus, de aggodalom is jócskán vegyült a hangjába.

– Itt – fogta meg a nő a skorpiószobor farkának végét, és lepattintotta. Belül üreges volt, és egy nyolcszög alakú, skorpiókkal díszített tárgyat rejtett. Hermione visszarakta a szobor levett tartozékát, majd mindenkinek megmutatta Szelket szelencéjének a kulcsát.

– Nem mondom, szép darab – jegyezte meg önkéntelenül Perselus.

– Végre valamit ön is elismer, professzor – mosolygott rá gúnyosan a nő.

Az amulettjébe rejtette a kulcsot, majd Bill utasítására elindultak felfelé. Tije sírkamrájában azonban nem várt társaság fogadta őket. Azonban semmire nem volt idejük, mert Hermione felkiáltott, fejére gyors mozdulattal zsákot húztak, és már cipelték is volna el, de Piton közbelépett, azonban nem volt szerencséje. Egy láthatatlan erő a földhöz vágta, valószínűleg a többiekkel együtt. Érezte, hogy a megkötözött Hermionén landol, de nem tudott örülni a helyzetnek, mert a pisztolya és a pálcája kihullott az elernyedő kezéből, és hamarosan elsötétült előtte a világ, a Setmesz tagjai pedig elhurcolták kettejüket, a többieket otthagyva eszméletlenül.

A sivatagi éjszaka meglehetősen hideg, különösen, ha a szabadban töltöd, megkötözve, egy zsémbelő hárpia társaságában, aki egy viperát megszégyenítő tónusban sziszeg átkokat a füledbe. Az élet kicsit sem volt egyszerű abban a pillanatban Perselus Piton számára, különösen nem egy hisztis Grangerrel összekötözve. Ennek ellenére elfojtotta idegességét, sőt túlságosan is nagy nyugalommal, „mozdulatlanul" ült a helyén.

– Befejezné a szóáradatot egy pillanatra, Miss Granger, épp koncentrálok – elégelte meg a nő hisztijét Piton.

– Ugyan miért kell koncentrálnia, maga barom!?

– Szépen bókol, mint mindig, Granger, de ajánlom, hogy most az egyszer fogja be a csinos kis száját, mert épp próbálom magunkat kiszabadítani – válaszolt a sértésre Piton.

– Mégis hogyan?

– Maradjunk annyiban, hogy sokat játszottam „kiszabadulósdit" gyerekkoromban az öcsémmel. Ismerek egy jó varázslatot. Á, meg is van! Talán idehívhatná az őröket, Miss Granger, mert ki kell iktatnunk őket, nem lenne tanácsos, ha előttük próbálnánk kereket oldani.

– Milyen ürüggyel? – firtatta Hermione.

– Azt a színes fantáziájára bízom.

Hermione bosszúsan nyögött fel, de még mielőtt eljátszhatta volna a hattyú halálát, valami nem várt dologra lett figyelmes, vagyis inkább azt mondhatnánk, két nem túl kívánatos alak közeledésére.

– Azt hiszem, nem alkalmas az idő – suttogta még oda Pitonnak szinte hangtalanul Hermione, csak ennyire volt idő, mert Voldemort és Bella már oda is értek.

– Ó, Piton és az icipici sárvérű! Milyen romantikus, nem, Nagyúr? – gügyögte Bellatrix.

– Kár, hogy nem tarthat sokáig, de ígérem, nem fog sokat érezni a rituáléból, Miss Granger – vette át a szót Voldemort.

A párbeszédet félbeszakították.

– Voldemort Nagyúr, a vezérünk beszélni szeretne önnel – hajolt meg előtte Setmesz egyik embere.

– Azonnal megyünk – válaszolta a hüllőszerű alak oda sem nézve. Szemét végig Perseluson tartotta. – Életben hagylak, hogy végignézd, de utána megöllek. Ha találtunk volna nálatok valami értékeset, akkor érdemes lehetnél a bocsánatomra, de így te leszel a bosszúm első áldozata. Élvezd a maradék idődet, amíg még nem késő – sziszegte egészen a férfi arcába hajolva, majd egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében elfordult tőle, és távozott Bellával az oldalán.

– Mit akar ez jelenteni? Mit akar magával végignézetni? – kérdezett rá rögtön Granger, mikor a két alak már hallótávolságon kívül volt.

– Ennek a megválaszolására most nincs időnk! – Piton kategorikus hallgatása sok mindent jelenthetett, de Hermionénak sejtelme sem volt, mit tudhat vele kapcsolatban a férfi, de nagyon is aggasztotta a dolog. Perselus észrevette az arcára költöző aggodalmat, ezért megnyugtatásképpen megjegyezte.

– Hamarosan kijutunk innen, Granger. Ne vegye figyelembe, amit az a féreg mondott, mert nem fogja tudni véghezvinni a tervét.

– Remélem, igaza lesz – sóhajtotta Hermione. – Kezdhetjük?

A férfi bólintott, a nő pedig akcióba lendült. Rosszullétet színlelt, így az őrök odajöttek hozzájuk, Perselus pedig egy-egy jól irányzott ütéssel ártalmatlanította őket.

– Most lassan induljunk el a tábor széle felé. – Miközben beszélt, leemelte az egyik leütött férfi övéről a kulacsot, Hermione a másikkal tett ugyanígy, valamint leakasztotta a nyakából a Setmesz jelképet.

– Ezzel észrevétlenül átjuthatunk a tábort körülvevő védelmen, maga is vegye el a másikat. – Perselus szó nélkül vette el a másik őr nyakláncát. – Menjünk!

Perselusnak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Óvatosan elindultak, és egyre távolabb araszoltak a sátraktól, a tábor széléhez közeledve begyorsítottak. A nőnek igaza volt, a nyakláncok birtokában a védelem simán átengedte őket.


	5. 5 fejezet

Hermione és Perselus a szökés után a sivatagban bolyonganak, és nem várt dologra bukkannak...

**5. fejezet**

– Bill, semmi értelme sincs annak, ha most nekiindulsz! – ragadta meg Nofertari kedvese talárját. – Azt sem tudjuk, merre vitték őket.

– Épp ezért nem várhatunk reggelig! Voldemort és az a banda bármit tehet velük! Eressz! – kérte határozottan a vörös hajú férfi, de hangjában kétségbeesés remegett. Odakintről hallotta készülődő társai moraját, indult volna, de a nő most a csuklóira markolt rá, és maga felé fordította.

– Kérlek, hagyd, hogy Meriibré rájöjjön, mi lehet a tervük – kérlelte Nofertari.

– A tekercsek tanulmányozása itt most nem segít! – csattant fel az átoktörő.

– De kiderítheti belőlük, hová vitték Hermionét és a professzort. Szerintem határozott cél vezeti őket.

– Nofertari, ezt nem tudhatod! Mindannyian elájultunk, amikor történt!

– Pont ezért kellene legalább reggelig várni, Bill. Elég volt az ikrek értelmetlen halála, nem akarlak téged is elveszíteni! Kérlek! – A nő két kezébe fogta a férfi arcát, homlokát a mellkasának döntötte. – Kérlek! – ismételte meg.

A férfi nem válaszolt rögtön. Eszébe jutott Hufu és Hafu belülről elégett teste, és a levél, amit a hozzátartozóiknak küldött a testeket vivő halottszállítókkal. Nem akarta, hogy más is így járjon a barátai közül, ezért bármit megtett volna. Szorosan magához szorította Nofertarit, és sokáig nem engedte el.

– Jobb lesz, ha közlöm a csapattal, hogy csak reggel indulunk – mondta aztán, majd kibontakozott az ölelésből, és elhagyta a sátrat. Kedvese hálásan nézett utána.

* * *

A delelő nap alattomosan sütött a két szökevényre. Ahogy fogyott a vizük, egyre ingerültebbek lettek, főleg a nő.

– Mondhatom, ez egy briliáns szökési terv volt! – csattant fel Hermione, miután kiürítette a kulacsát. – Kevés vízzel, gyalog!

– Ha lett volna jobb ötlete, megoszthatta volna velem – szúrta oda epésen a férfi.

– Legalább egy tevét elköthettünk volna, akkor már biztosan visszaértünk volna a táborba – támaszkodott meg a térdén a nő, hogy egy kicsit kifújja magát.

– Ha nem jövünk el rögtön, akkor észrevettek volna, ezt maga is tudja, Miss Granger – szólt most már Piton is ingerülten, nagyon kezdte idegesíteni a másik hisztije, bár máskor inkább szórakoztatta volna.

– Miért olyan biztos benne?

– Tudom, hogy így lett volna, és most már hagyja ezt abba, ha megkérhetem! Induljunk tovább! – kiáltott rá a férfi, de a nő egy tapodtat sem mozdult, csak furcsán méregette a férfit. – Mi a fenét bámul?!

– Eddig nem firtattam, mert más dolgunk volt, de most már szeretném tudni, amire rájött Voldemorttal kapcsolatban. Szeretném tudni, mi a célja velem.

– Nem is… – ellenkezett volna Perselus, de Hermione nem hagyta, hogy végigmondja.

– Ne higgye, hogy annyira jól tudja leplezni, ismerem magát. Na, ki vele!

A férfi nagyot sóhajtott, de belekezdett.

– Tegnap estéig csak sejtéseim voltak, de mikor Voldemort odajött hozzánk, biztos lettem benne. Set istent a Nyugati Oázis leghíresebb templomában zárták el szelketista papok, állítólag az istennő utasítására. A Setmesz csapata és Voldemort ebbe a templomba tart, hogy visszahozza a száműzött Setet. Ehhez pedig kell nekik egy Set mágiájával kompatibilis személy, akit Set amulettje választ ki, és akit véráldozatként mutatnak be a rituálé során. Ez pedig maga, Granger. Ezért kellett gyorsan eljönnünk, érti már?

Hermione percekig csak emésztette a hallottakat, majd a férfira nézett, szeme ingerültség és félelem keverékével volt tele, természetesen az utóbbi győzött, Perselus nagy bánatára.

– És ezt mikor szándékozott közölni velem?!

– Soha – mondta egyszerűen Piton.

– Ez jellemző! Pont úgy viselkedik, mint mikor a közös bájitalunkat a saját nevén szabadalmaztatta, amit persze csak az újságból tudtam meg.

– Ez egyáltalán nem ugyanaz, Granger!

– Nem? Akkor árulja el, mi okból tette azt, amit tett? – tette fel az évek óta esedékes kérdést Hermione.

– A maga érdekében tettem – felelte Piton kurtán.

– Kifejtené bővebben is?

– Nem ez a megfelelő idő, Granger, ha elfelejtette volna – oktatta ki a bájitalmester.

– De, pontosan megfelelő! Itt vagyunk a semmi közepén, megfövünk a napon, pontosan megfelelő! Gyerünk, Perselus, ki vele! – tajtékzott a nő.

– Túl fiatal volt akkor, és sokat kellett volna még tanulnia a bájitalokról és a gyógyításról, és úgy éreztem, ez elronthatja a fejlődését, a fejébe szállt volna a siker. Egy sor konferenciára hívták volna, interjúkat készítettek volna magával, és ez hátráltatta volna a fejlődését. Az a kenőcs olyan horderejű felfedezés volt, hogy világszerte ismertté tette volna, amit olyan fiatalon nehéz lett volna feldolgoznia. A maga érdekében tettem, meg akartam óvni.

– És ezt mégis honnan kellett volna tudnom? – találta meg a hangját a nő.

– Tény, hogy hibáztam abban, hogy túlbecsültem önt. Azt hittem, elég intelligens, hogy rájön magától is a miértekre. Azzal nem számoltam, hogy ez lesz – vallotta be végül.

– Nem gondolta? Pedig sejthette volna! Elárulva éreztem magam, úgy, mint akit eldobtak! Szerettem magát! – bukott ki végül Hermionéból.

– Most is szeret? – kapta el a derekát a férfi.

– Engedjen el! – jött a gyenge ellenállás.

– Késő! – Perselus ajkai ismét a nőére tapadtak, de az most készséggel engedett bebocsátást a nyelvének. A csók hosszú és szenvedélyes volt, olyan, mint a kapcsolatuk idején. Hosszú percekig maradtak így, de aztán a nő megérezte, hogy valami csiklandozza a nadrágon keresztül. Hirtelen kapta oldalra a fejét, hogy a látványtól hatalmasat sikítson.

– Egy skorpió! – ugrott egyet, lerázva magáról az állatot, de az nem tágított tőlük.

– Furcsa egy állat – jegyezte meg Perselus. – Ritkán látni fehér példányt. Olyan, mintha azt akarná, hogy kövessük. Nézze csak meg jobban! – szólt izgatottan a férfi. Az állat beleakasztotta lábait Hermione nadrágjának szélébe, és enyhén meghúzta, de a nő nem akart hinni a szemének.

– Magának az agyára ment a nap, professzor – tette a férfi homlokára a kezét Hermione.

– Nem professzor, hanem Perselus. – A nő megvonta a vállát.

– Rendben. Tegyük fel, hogy igaz a feltételezése. De mégis, hová akar vinni minket? Nincs itt semmi.

– Hát, Hermione, megtudjuk, hogyha odaérünk – fogta kézen Perselus, és húzta a meginduló állat után.

Félórányi út után egy homokba ékelt skorpiófaragványhoz értek.

– Ez Szelket szimbóluma – lépett közelebb Hermione.

A fehér skorpió pont akkor lépett a táblára, aminek nyomán megmozdult alattuk a föld, és egy arany szentély emelkedett ki és tárult fel előttük. A skorpió nőni kezdett, és egy nővé alakult, ezüst ruháján és fejdíszén megcsillant a napfény, ugyancsak ezüst szemeivel végignézett vendégein.

– Gondolom, fáradtak vagytok, és innátok valamit. Gyertek velem! – De Hermione és Perselus földbe gyökerezett lábbal állt, és megbabonázva nézte a jelenést.

– Maga egy animágus? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Nem, gyermekem, avatár vagyok, Szelket istennő szentélyének őrzője. Szólítsatok Szelének – válaszolta a nő.

– Úgy érti, ön Szelket lenyomata? – csatlakozott a nőhöz Perselus.

– Így is mondhatjuk, professzor. Azért vagyok itt, hogy őrizzem a helyet, és megmutassam azoknak, akik érdemesek arra, hogy magukénak tudhassák Szelket titkait. Sok éve megjósolták, hogy eljöttök majd – válaszolt Szelé. – Most gyertek velem!

Perselus és Hermione egy gyors pillantást váltottak, majd tétován követték a jelenést, de Perselust nem hagyta nyugodni valami.

– Mi lesz, ha ránk találnak itt? – kérdezte, mikor észrevette, hogy a szentély nem süllyed vissza a homokba.

– Sajnos, amíg benn tartózkodnak, addig látható lesz a templom, ezért sietnünk kell – vezette őket tovább a nő.

Hamarosan a fogadóterembe értek, ahol víz és némi élelem várta az utazókat. Bekaptak pár falatot, a vízből pedig magukhoz vettek egy-egy jókora adagot, majd követték az avatárt a Titkok Termébe. Szelé kinyitott egy rejtett rekeszt, és a kiválasztottak kezébe adta a szelencét.

– Vedd elő a Titkok Kulcsát, gyermekem – szólt Hermionéhoz.

A nő kivette a zsebéből az amulettet, kivette belőle a kulcsot, végül a szelence megfelelő mélyedésébe helyezte. A láda azonnal kinyílt. A Skorpió Szeme és a tekercsek körül egy védőburok gomolygott, ami Szelé érintésére köddé vált. Hermione belenyúlt, és óvatosan kiemelte az ősi bájitalt. Az zölden gomolygott egy ezüst szem körül, mely hirtelen feléjük fordult. A nő sikkantott egyet, és majdnem elejtette a ládát és a bájitalt.

– Vigyázzon, Hermione! – vette át tőle Perselus a bájitalt.

– El se hiszem, hogy ilyen szerencsénk van, és sikerült megtalálnunk! – mondta a nő, és a szelencében lévő iratok tanulmányozásába kezdett, a bájitalmester pedig a bájitalt vette jobban szemügyre.

Nem maradt sok idejük, Szelé figyelmeztetőleg szólalt meg.

– Valaki behatolt a szentélybe.

– De védővarázslatok védik, nem?! – kiáltott a lenyomatra Piton.

– Sajnos nem – szabadkozott az avatár.

– Ez remek! És most mégis mi a fenét csinálunk? – Perselus a szokásától eltérően most bepánikolt, Hermione viszont nyugodt maradt.

– Fogja a ládát, és rejtse el! Van egy ötletem! – Azzal eliramodott a kijárat felé.

– Milyen ötlete? Hé, várjon! – rohant utána Perselus.

– Maradjon ott! – kiáltott rá a nő. – Szelé!

A Titkos Terem ajtaja lezárult.

– Engedjen ki! – kiáltotta a férfi.

– Sajnálom, professzor, de az én dolgom a szelence védelme, amit Miss Granger megértett. Nem engedhetem ki önt.

– De ha elkapják, megölik! – verte az ajtót kétségbeesetten Perselus.

Odakintről meghallotta Voldemort hangját.

– Néha el kell fogadni a Sors akaratát – szólt az avatár szelíden.

– Eszemben sincs! Ki fogom szabadítani! – tett ígéretet a férfi.

Egy fél óra is eltelt, mire újra hangok szűrődtek be a terembe, a csapata tagjaié.

– Professzor, Hermione? Itt vannak? – ismerte fel Bill hangját.

– Most már engedjen ki! – kiáltott a jelenésre.

Szelé engedelmeskedett, majd búcsúzásul meghajolt, és eltűnt a szeme elől. Ugyanebben a pillanatban az ajtó feltárult: Bill állt előtte.

– Csakhogy megvan, professzor! Hermione? – kérdezte rögtön a vörös hajú férfi.

– Megszöktünk, de ismét magukkal vitték. Megmentett engem és a Skorpió Szemét – válaszolt Perselus.

– Szóval megtalálták? – jött a kérdés Meriibrétől.

– Igen, de milyen áron? Lehet, hogy elveszítjük Hermionét.

– Ez nem fordulhat elő. Megtaláljuk és kiszabadítjuk – nézett határozottan a szemébe Bill.

Perselus próbált belekapaszkodni a szavaiba, de a félelem, amit Hermione lehetséges elvesztése végett érzett, így is majdnem maga alá gyűrte.

* * *

A vízcseppek monotonul csorogtak végig a falon, egy-egy plöttyenő hanggal jelezve, mikor földet értek. Néhány eltévedt csepp az eszméletlen Hermione Granger fejére és arcára is jutott, amitől ébredezni kezdett, de mikor résnyire nyitotta a szemét, semmit nem látott, csak koromsötétet. Jobban megerőltetve a szemét kivette egy fal körvonalait. Fázott. A nyirkos ruha rátapadt, ami még jobban növelte a hatást. A feje is sajgott, mintha beverte volna, nehezen tudott visszaemlékezni, hogy mi is történt vele az előző nap. Vagy több nap is eltelt? Nem tudta megmondani. Meg akarta masszírozni a fájó halántékát, de a végtagjai nem engedelmeskedtek, sőt ahogy megfeszítette a csuklóját, valami élesen belevágott. Hirtelen jött a felismerés Voldemortról és az embereiről, az újbóli elrablásáról. Vergődni kezdett, hogy kiszabaduljon, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy kirándította a vállát és a bokáját, mert a kötelékei szorosan tartották. Csuklóit a feje fölött rögzítették a falra, és a cipőjétől is megszabadíthatták, mert csupasz talpa nyirkos falfelületet érintett. Próbálta megnyugtatni szaporává váló légzését, majd mikor ez sikerült, fülelni kezdett a neszekre. Nem sok mindent hallott vagy látott, de eluralkodott benne az az érzés, hogy nincs egyedül, hogy valaki még van vele a helyiségben, és Hermionét a háborúban edzett érzékei ritkán csapták be. A felismeréstől megdermedt, beharapta az ajkát. Próbált nem levegőt venni és figyelmen kívül hagyni a fejében megszólaló vészcsengőt, de nem ment.

– Ki van ott? – Hangja rekedt volt.

Semmi válasz nem érkezett. Már kezdett megnyugodni, teste újra ellazult, és már épp a kiszabadulás további megoldásain törte a fejét, mikor két fénypontot látott meg maga felé közeledni. Újból megmerevedett, és ijedten nyikkant egyet: fáklyák lobbantak fel a fal mentén. Vele szemben egy félig átalakult, izgatott vérfarkas állt, akiben Greybacket ismerte fel. A bestia ajkai széles mosolyra húzódtak, kivillantva hegyes fogait. Hermione most már ténylegesen kezdett pánikba esni. Utoljára a háborúban találkozott a félig átalakult vérfarkassal. Majdnem elkapta, és csak Ronnak köszönhette az életét, de most nem volt itt senki, csak magára számíthatott. Kitágult szemekkel figyelte, ahogy az alak közeledik felé. Mikor odaért, beleszagolt a nő nyakába.

– Mmm… Finom és üde. Pont tökéletes – suttogta.

– Menjen a közelemből! – vetette oda undorodva Hermione.

– Tudod, Granger, éppenséggel más terveim vannak veled, és most nincs itt az a vörös hajú féreg, hogy megakadályozza. Az enyém vagy. – Kezei elindultak a nő testén, az éles körmök könnyűszerrel vágták el a nő ingének és fehérneműjének anyagát, szabad utat engedve a durva tenyérnek, ami erősen markolta meg a fedetlen kebleket, ajkai könyörtelenül vájtak a nyak érzékeny bőrébe. Szívni kezdve, megjelölte a prédáját, a területét. Hermione felsikoltott, és vergődni kezdett, de Greyback kezei erősen tartották.

– Maradj nyugton! – utasította a vérfarkas, és nyomatékosításképpen a körmei a nő oldalába vájtak, majd a kezeit az ajkai és nyelve váltotta fel a nő testén, először az egyik, aztán a másik mellbimbót jelölve meg. Erősen beszívta őket, felsértve az érzékeny bőrt. Egyik tenyere közben becsusszant a vergődő áldozata két lába közé, karmaival belemarkolt a nadrág könnyű anyagába, és egyetlen mozdulattal letépte.

– Ne! Hagyja abba! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten az eddig némán tűrő Hermione. Hiába küszködött nem tudta visszatartani a szeméből kibuggyanó első könnycseppeket. Greyback szája ezt látva gonosz vigyorba húzódott, közben ujjait durván járatta végig a birtokába került intim részeken. Másik kezét szinte már gyengéden simította végig a könnyáztatta arcon, majd végighúzta a száján, hosszabban elidőzve ott, de ez hiba volt, mert a nő ott támadott, ahol tudott, beleharapott a felkínált tenyérbe.

– ÁÁÁ! Te rohadt némber! – Elhúzta pórul járt kezét, majd ököllel a nő arcába ütött. A bőr felszakadt Granger arcán, és a vér szaga megcsapta a vérfarkas orrát. Szinte eszét vesztve hajolt oda a nőhöz, hogy Voldemort minden utasítását feledve ott harapja, ahol éri, de megakadályozták benne. Hirtelen megragadta valami, és a falnak szegezte, kegyetlenül szorította. Felvinnyogott, és a forrást kereste, hogy megtudja, ki zavarta meg.

– Ne merészelj a Nagyúr tulajdonához nyúlni, vérfarkas! – csattant a pincében Bellatrix hangja, aztán csend lett, csak Hermione szipogását lehetett hallani, majd Lestrange újra megszólalt. – Kifelé innen! – engedte el Greybacket, aki morogva hagyta el a helyszínt, megharapott kezét dédelgetve. Bella közben Grangerhez ment. – Ó, icipici sárvérű, tán a csúf vérfarkas bántott téged. Jaj, te szegény! – gügyögte gúnyosan, miközben néhány varázslattal rendbe hozta a nőt.

– Nincs szükségem a sajnálatodra! Remélem, nem képzeled, hogy megköszönöm, hogy közbeléptél! – találta meg végre Hermione a hangját, szemében düh lobogott, ahogy Bellára nézett.

– Nem érted tettem, csak a Nagyúr parancsát követtem, sárvérű! A szertartásig életben kell maradnod, utána pedig úgyis a vérfarkasé leszel, igaz, már holtan, de elhiheted, úgy is el tud még játszadozni veled. Élvezd még ki azt a néhány „szabad" órát, amíg még teheted – mosolygott rá negédesen a nő, majd elhagyta a helységet.

– Perselus, kérlek, siessetek – suttogta bele Hermione sírva a pince csendjébe.

* * *

Lábjegyzet:

**avatár: **az isten alászállása és halandó lényben (akár állatban) való megtestesülése a földön, a világ megmentése, a törvények helyreállítása vagy híveinek megoltalmazása céljából. Eredetileg hindu eredetű, de én most kölcsönvettem a fogalmat a történetbe.

Ha végigolvastad, örülnék, ha megajándékoznál pár sorral. :) Köszi:)


	6. 6 fejezet

Egy tragédiával végződő mentőakció és egy szertartás előkészületei.

**6. fejezet**

Perselus csüggedten bámulta a tüzet. Már két nap telt el azóta, hogy Hermionét elvitték, de egyszerűen nem bukkantak a Setmesz nyomára, hiába nézte át tüzetesen a Setről szóló tekercseket többször is, nem jött rá, hol lehet a pusztítás istene elzárva. Már két napja kutattak, és szinte alig aludt, most is csak egy kis szünetet akart tartani, de álom nem jött a szemére, így csak próbálta átvészelni az éjszakát. Egyre kilátástalanabbnak érezte a helyzetet, noha, Meryt és Meriibré most is a megoldást keresték, a többiek pedig, már aki tudott, pihenni próbáltak.

– Aludnia kellene, professzor – tette a vállára a kezét Bill.

– Amint látom, ön sem azt teszi – válaszolta egyszerűen Piton.

Weasley leült mellé, és hallgatott. Így telt el jó néhány perc, majd egy hang szólt bele a feszült csendbe.

– Rossz rátok nézni, fiúk – szólt Nofertari. – Ha már úgysem alszotok, itt egy kis élénkítő – nyújtott feléjük egy-egy bögre kávét.

– Köszönjük – kommentálta Bill a gesztust a professzor helyett is, aki ugyan elvette a csészét, de aztán visszafordult a tűzhöz.

A nő folytatta:

– Nem kell aggódnia, uram, Hermione tud vigyázni magára.

A fekete szemek dühösen tekintettek Bill kedvesére.

– Ezt én is nagyon jól tudom! De mi lesz, ha elkésünk, és már nem tehetünk érte semmit? – Perselus hangjába kétségbeesés vegyült, ahogy felszínre tört belőle a kérdés. – Most, ha megbocsátanak, lepihenek – állt föl a csészét otthagyva a földön, azonban mielőtt elmehetett volna, Bill kérdése megállította.

– Valami változott önök között, igaz?

Az idősebb sóhajtott, majd visszaült előbbi helyére.

– Sikerült megbeszélnünk néhány dolgot, miközben a sivatagban bolyongtunk – felelte kurtán.

– Maga szereti őt – jelentette ki Nofertari.

Perselus nem válaszolt. A férfi szomorúsága a többiekre is átragadt, így egykedvűen kortyolgatták tovább a kávéjukat a tűznél. Aztán fejbolydult a tábor a futva közeledő Meriibré és Meryt kiáltozása miatt.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte rögtön Bill, ahogy lefékeztek mellettük, Weasley látta, hogy a legtöbb sátorban fény gyúl.

– Megtaláltuk! – lihegte Meryt. – Tudjuk, hol vannak. – A tűz köré gyűltek, és hallgatták a két nő magyarázatát. – A Setmesz Khargában van, ahol a régészek által legkevésbé ismert és legjelentéktelenebbnek tartott Set Templom van – mutatta meg a tekercsen a megfelelő szöveget.

– Biztos ez? – nézett rá Nofertari húgára Perselus.

– Majdnem teljesen biztos. Nézze csak! – mutatott egy másik tekercset a férfinak.

A férfi olvasni kezdte:

– Kharga romjainál, hol az éden terem, van elzárva a pusztulásnak magja, ki elzárásra került Szelket papjai által, akik megmentették a halandókat a pusztulástól – fejezte be a részletet, és bólintott egyet a nő felé.

– Milyen a megközelíthetősége? – kérdezte Bill.

– Kelet felől érdemes megközelíteni, abból az irányból romok takarják, onnan könnyen bejuthatunk – vette át a szót Meriibré.

– Honnan ismeri ennyire azt a helyet? – kérdezte Perselus.

– Még Hafuval és Hufuval voltunk ott egy expedíción – válaszolta. A hangja megremegett, ahogy kiejtette két halott barátja nevét. Egy pillanatra mind elhallgattak két elvesztett társukra emlékezve.

– Rendben – szólalt meg végül Bill. – Meg kell terveznünk a részleteket. – Mindenki újra a tervezésre fordította a figyelmét. Egy óra múlva már kész is volt a terv. – Akiket kijelölök, azok vesznek részt Hermione kiszabadításában, a többiek pedig itt maradnak, és őrzik a tábort. – Mindenki bólintott.

A csapat kijelölése után Perselus visszament a sátrába, hogy előkészüljön. Az első dolog, ami a kezébe akadt, Hermione Glockja és pálcája volt. Végigsimított a fegyveren, majd a pálcával együtt az övére kötötte a saját fegyverei mellé. A fekete kis erszényét a biztonság kedvéért a zsebébe tette, benne a Skorpió Szemével, mert gyanította, hogy esetleg szükség lesz rá, majd táskáját a hátára véve elindult. A csapat nagy része már kinn gyülekezett, mire odaért. Mikor Bill és Nofertari is megérkezett, a mentőcsapat tevére szállt és elindult Kharga felé. Hajnalra sikerült elérniük az oázist, és nem messze a templomtól, még a körülötte lévő romok takarásában kikötötték a tevéket, hogy óvatosan lopakodva induljanak el a templom irányába.

– Állj! – szólt Bill, mikor már majdnem kiértek a romok takarásából. – Csapdajelzőket ki! – utasította az átoktörőket.

A kivetett jelzők nem mutattak semmit, de Perselus rosszat sejtett.

– Valószínűleg csapda – jegyezte meg halkan.

– Egyetértek, professzor. Az őrök valahol itt vannak, így gyorsan és észrevétlenül kell cselekednünk – folytatta Bill.

– Hát, akkor ne várjunk tovább. Gyerünk! – mondta Perselus, és nekiindult a többiekkel szorosan a nyomában. Már majdnem elérték az egyik oldalsó bejáratot, amikor egy hang megállította őket.

– Hová-hová? – A hang irányába fordultak, de nem láttak senkit. – Itt vagyok! – Hotep emberei társaságában tűnt fel a templom tetején.

– Elfedték a jelenlétüket. Ócska trükk – jegyezte meg Perselus direkt olyan hangerővel, hogy ellenfeleik is hallhassák.

– Nem tudom, Piton, hogy azt minek fogja nevezni, ha a vérével festem pirosra a homokot – vágott vissza az arab férfi.

– Azt majd meglátjuk – tartotta a kezét készenlétben a Glockon és a Colton, miközben észrevétlenül próbálta visszább terelni a többieket. Néhányuknak sikerült fedezékbe vonulni, de a legtöbbjüknek már nem volt lehetősége rá, mert az őrök tüzet nyitottak. A felhúzott pajzsaik sikeresen védték az első támadást, így vissza tudtak támadni, és még arra is elég idejük volt, hogy mindenki fedezékbe húzódjon. – Ki kell találnunk valamit, de gyorsan! – vetette fel Perselus, de a következő pillanatban szétporladtak a kövek, ami mögött rejtőztek.

– Nem szeretem, ha valaki bújócskázik velem. – Hotep és az emberei immár velük szemben álltak a homokon. – Hisz' isten előtt mindenki egyenlő.

– Ezt pont maga mondja? – kérdezte Perselus, a két fegyver immár a kezében volt. – Futás! – kiáltott a többiekre, de Bill és Meryt mellette maradt.

– Menjetek vissza a tevékhez! Mi feltartóztatjuk őket! – adta ki az utasítást Bill. Nofertari aggódva nézett rájuk. – Sietünk utánatok! Menj! – Azzal a nő is elrohant a többiek után.

– Jobb lesz, ha tényleg minél gyorsabban utánuk megyünk, mert nem hiszem, hogy sokáig fel tudjuk tartóztatni őket – jegyezte meg Perselus. Lebukott a falmentén, hogy tárat cseréljen a Glockban, és újabb golyókat tegyen a Coltjába, közben Meryt és Bill próbáltak időt nyerni. Már épp csatlakozott volna újra hozzájuk, de ekkor meghallotta Meryt sikolyát, majd Bill a nő testét magával sodorva beugrott mellé.

– Eltalálták! – kiáltotta Weasley, túlkiabálva a falba csapódó golyók hangját.

– Fedezem magukat! – kiabált vissza Piton.

Bill megindult a félájult Meryttel, a bájitalmester pedig lőtt, és igyekezett minél több embert megsebesíteni. Az ellenfelei újratöltésének idejét kihasználva később ő is Bill után rohant.

Hotep és emberei megindultak utána, de a Setmesz vezére az útját állta.

– Hagyjátok őket! Van fontosabb dolgunk is – adta ki az utasítást.

Pitonék közben elérték a többieket. Nem követték őket, de ez még nem adott okot a nyugalomra.

– Hála az égnek, hogy itt va… – kezdte volna Nofertari, de elhallgatott, amikor meglátta a vérző húgát. – Mi történt? – rohant oda Billhez, aki épp a földre fektette a nő testét.

– Eltalálták a szívét – mondta halkan Piton. – Percei vannak hátra. Sajnálom – nézett szomorúan Nofertarira.

– Ez nem igaz! Nem lehet igaz! – borult térdre testvére mellett a nő. Az ölébe fektette húga fejét, és kisimította a tincseket izzadó homlokáról.

– Semmi baj – szólalt meg Meryt akadozva. – Kérlek, figyelj most rám. Ígérd meg – itt felköhögött –, hogy megmented Hermionét.

– Megígérem – sírta Nofertari.

– Kérlek, i… itt temessetek el a sivatagban. Nagyon sze… retlek. – Még vett néhány nehézkes lélegzetet, majd szemei örökké lecsukódtak.

* * *

A könnyek megállíthatatlanul folytak le Nofertari arcán, ahogy testvére testét mosta, hogy a muszlim szokások szerint előkészítse a temetésre. Testvére ugyanis, vele ellentétben, aki nem kötelezte el magát egyetlen vallás mellett sem, az iszlám hit követője volt, így a temetést is muszlim hagyományok szerint tartották meg.

– Itt vannak a lepedők – tette le mellé Meriibré az öt fehér leplet, Nebet pedig mellé tette a fehér gyászruhát.

Amint Nofertari kész volt húga testének előkészítésével, becsavarták a testet az öt lepedőbe, majd kivitték végső nyughelyéhez, a homokba ásott gödörhöz, amit a férfiak előkészítettek számára. Az egész csapat ott volt, fehérbe öltözve, hogy ezzel is megtiszteljék a halottat. Arccal Mekka felé helyezték a testet a sírba, majd egy gyászének lassú dallamára visszatemették a gödröt, végül Nofertari a sír tetejére helyezte a testvére kiürített, sárga bőrerszényét.

– Mindent megteszek, hogy békében nyugodhass. Ígérem! – suttogta, majd a többiekre nézett. – Addig nem nyugszom, míg ki nem szabadítjuk Hermionét – mondta komolyan.

* * *

Szelket szelencéje sok titkot rejtett, aminek megfejtéséhez több évre is szükség volt Perselus számításai szerint, de egyedül nem látta értelmét az értékes tekercsek tanulmányozásának, ezt csakis Hermionéval együtt akarta megtenni, hisz az ő érdeme és elszántsága vezetett oda, hogy egyáltalán rábukkantak. Most a szertartás megakadályozása és Hermione megmentése volt az egyetlen célja, de sehogyan sem találta az ellenigézet szövegét, pedig a ládában kellett lennie.

– A fenébe!– lökte oldalra a ládát, és söpörte félre az ősi tekercseket, amik tehetetlenül hullottak a földre, szerencsére a Skorpió Szeme a zsebe rejtekében pihent, így az nem eshetett áldozatául dühének. A professzor kétségbeesetten temette tenyerébe az arcát.

– Nem találod, amit keresel, gyermekem? – zavarta meg egy hang.

– Szelé? Hogy lehetséges ez? Te nem a szentélyhez vagy kötve? – kérdezte a férfi, felkapva a fejét.

– Nem, vagyis nem egészen. A Skorpió Szeméhez vagyok kötve, így egyszersmind a kiválasztottakhoz is. Csakis ők láthatnak engem. Azért létezem, hogy segítsem őket, feláldozzam magam értük, ha kell – magyarázta Szelket.

– Segítesz nekem? – kérdezte Piton reménykedve.

– Csak utat mutathatok neked, de nem mondhatom meg, mit tegyél. – Miközben ezt mondta, a szelence a férfi öléhez lebegett, a szétszórt iratok pedig felemelkedtek, és meghatározott sorban rendeződtek Perselus előtt. A férfi egy darabig értetlenül bámulta őket, szeme céltalanul járt közöttük, aztán rájött a megoldásra.

– Ez egy rejtvény! Már csak a kulcsot kell megtalálni! – Már épp kelt volna fel, hogy üres pergament és tintát szerezzen, amikor a szelencében megjelentek a kért eszközök. Piton meglepetten nézett az ezüstösen fénylő avatárra.

– A szelence megérzi a kiválasztottak gondolatait, és teljesíti azokat, amennyiben azok nem pusztításra irányulnak.

Perselus még egy darabig hálásan nézett az ezüst szemekbe, majd munkához látott. Jó pár órán keresztül csak a penna sercegése hallatszott, ahogy lejegyzetelte, vagy éppen áthúzta a jeleket, végül reggelre összeállt az ellenigézet szövege. Piton az értékes pergament a szelencével együtt az erszényébe rejtette, majd elindult, hogy közölje Billékkel, hogy készen áll. Szelé vele tartott.

– Itt leszek mindvégig. Csak te és a másik kiválasztott láthattok és hallhattok.

Perselus biccentett, majd különleges kísérőjével együtt elhagyta a sátrat.

* * *

Hermione a fal tövében végre kinyújtóztathatta zsibbadt tagjait, ugyanis egy fél nappal ezelőtt a Setmesz vezére úgy döntött, hogy nem kell a falhoz kötözve lógnia, így most az egyik sarokban kuporgott víz és némi étel társaságában. Nem örült ennek a fejleménynek, mert eddig csak azzal törődtek, hogy ne haljon szomjan, de ez az újfajta, viszonylagos gondoskodás megrémítette. Akkor változott meg a bánásmódjuk irányába, amikor a csapata megkísérelte a kiszabadítását, és Hermione megtudta azt is, hogy az egyik barátja megsérült. Nagyon megijedt, nem akarta, hogy bárki is meghaljon miatta, Hufu és Hafu elvesztése is megrázta, de akkor nem volt ideje csüggedni. Itt elég ideje volt gondolkodni és érezni, és elhatalmasodott rajta a gyász, rémképek gyötörték, amiben legtöbbször a halott Perselus szerepelt. Épp akkor ébredt egy ilyen kusza álomból, amikor a víz- és ennivalóadagját behozták. Egy kedvesen mosolygó nő jött be hozzá egy őr kíséretében. A vizet szívesen fogadta, de az ételre rá sem bírt nézni. A gondolat elviselhetetlennek bizonyult, hogy ez lehet az utolsó pár órája, még annyi dolga lett volna, még annyi mindent meg akart ismerni, és ott volt Perselus, aki iránt ismét fellángoltak az érzései. Tehetetlenségében egy nagyot csapott a falra.

– Talán nem kéne rongálnia a tulajdonomat, Miss Granger – szólalt meg egy sziszegő hang a pince bejáratában.

– Nem vagyok a tulajdona, Voldemort! – pattant fel dacosan a nő.

– Még mindig itt tart, Granger, pedig nagyon úgy fest, hogy senki sem siet a kiszabadítására.

– Nem hiszek magának! El fognak jönni. – jelentette ki határozottan Hermione.

– Reménykedjen csak, amíg még teheti. Ma éjfélkor elvégezzük a szertartást – közölte Voldemort.

– Ilyen hamar? – csúszott ki Hermione száján önkéntelenül is a kérdés.

Reményvesztetten roskadt vissza a sarokba, már csak pár órája volt hátra, és annak ellenére, hogy egy kis hang a fejében folyamatosan azt mondta, hogy Perselus meg fogja menteni, kezdte elfogadni a végzetét.

* * *

Lábjegyzet:

**A muszlim temetés: **A rituális lemosás után, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet (általában 24 órán belül), egyszerű, a férfiakat három, a nőket öt varratlan lepedőben eltemetik. A temetéshez nem vesznek igénybe koporsót. Arccal Mekka felé helyezik örök nyugovóra az elhunytakat. A sírkőállítás nem megengedett, ez jelképezi az egyenlőséget Isten előtt.


	7. 7 fejezet

Utolsó fejezet. Jó olvasást :)

**7. fejezet**

A két felderítő óvatosan közeledett a várakozó csapathoz. Az előző balul sikerült szabadítási kísérlet után megfontolt taktikát alkalmaztak.

– Mi a helyzet? – kérdezte rögtön Bill, mikor Nofertari és Nebet visszaértek.

– Csak öt őr van kinn, a többiek a ceremónia teremben és az oda vezető főfolyosón tartózkodnak. A keleti hátsó folyosó a legsebezhetőbb, ott a legkevesebb az őr, de a hely omlásveszélyes – összegezte Nofertari.

– Ott a legjobb az esélyünk a bejutásra, onnan nem számítanak ránk – húzta el a száját Perselus.

– Ez igaz – értett egyet Bill. – Indulunk! – Nebet és Nofertari mutatták nekik az utat.

Az öt külső őrt könnyen sikerült elkábítaniuk és megkötözniük.

– Remélem, ez nem valamiféle csapda – morfondírozott Perselus.

– Akárhogy is, most nem fogunk meghátrálni – indult meg elszántan a keleti folyosó felé Nofertari.

Perselus követte.

A folyosó, amire beértek, csak egyembernyi széles volt, így csak libasorban tudtak haladni. A mennyezetről por és némi törmelék pörgött le eléjük, jelezve, hogy bármelyik pillanatban rájuk omolhatott a járat. Szerencsére hamarosan egy jobb állapotban lévő folyosószakaszra értek.

– Furcsa, hogy itt sincsenek őrök – jegyezte meg Perselus.

– Én gyanítom, miért – kommentálta a megjegyzést Bill, megengedve magának egy halvány mosolyt. – Ara detego! – A varázslat nyomán egy hártya jelent meg előttük, melynek közepén a távolba vesző, cikkcakkos védőnyaláb húzódott, ami valószínűleg a szertartás helyszínén végződött. – Ez egy nagyon bonyolult rendszer – csóválta a fejét Bill.

– Igen – értett egyet vele kedvese –, és most nincs időnk arra, hogy megtörjük, több órába telne.

– És valószínűleg nem tudnánk megcsinálni észrevétlenül – egészítette ki Weasley.

– Akkor hogyan tovább? – érdeklődött Perselus, akinek nagyon rossz előérzete lett Bill vigyora láttán.

– Hát, falat mászunk – mutatott Meriibré a plafonra. – A mennyezet közelében van egy vészkijárat, hogy szükség esetén a bennlévők menekülni tudjanak ebbe az irányba is. Ezt azért hagyták itt, mert ennek a csapdafajtának a megszűntetése sok időbe telik. – A professzor igazat adott a nőnek.

– Mindenki vegye fel a mágikus tapadókorongokat, és szedjétek elő a mágikus kardokat – adta ki az utasítást Bill. – Idebent csak végső esetben használhatunk fegyvert, mert az épület nagyon instabil, a kinti ellenfeleinkkel ellentétben, itt biztos mágikus szablyát vagy kardot használnak majd – fejezte be William.

A csapat a lábukra és a kezükre rögzített mágikus tapadó eszközökön elindultak felfelé. Perselus szitkozódott.

– Ha ezt túlélem, akkor emlékeztessen rá, hogy soha többé ne menjek magával sehová, Weasley – jegyezte meg mászás közben.

– Csak nem megijedt, professzor? – kérdezte Nofertari.

– Nem, csak épp rühellem a magasságot.

– Akkor ne nézzen le – tanácsolta Bill.

– Azon leszek, elhiheti.

Lassan araszolva haladtak a plafonon, ügyelve arra, hogy ne érjenek hozzá a hártyához. Szokatlan volt, várták a csapdát. Perselus megtorpant.

– Ez nagyon is gyanús, támadniuk kellene.

– Talán nem akarják, hogy véletlenül pont ők indítsák be a riasztót – találgatott Meriibré. – De most nincs időnk gondolkodni, haladjon előre. A járat hamarosan kiszélesedik, és jobbra fordulva már a főjárat felett leszünk, ott egy bemélyedésben végigmehetünk a szentélybe. Ezen a részen valószínűleg már nem lesz alattunk a hártya, csak a jelzőcsík – magyarázta a fiatal régész.

– Remélem, olyan könnyű lesz, mint ahogy ezt most elmondta – biccentett felé Perselus, majd továbbindult. A bájitalmester balsejtelmei beigazolódtak. Bill és Nofertari már biztonságosan elérték a bemélyedést, mikor meglepték őket.

– Menjenek! – kiáltotta nekik Perselus. – Majd mi feltartóztatjuk őket! – Ő, Meriibré, Nebet és még ketten ottmaradtak. Öten voltak öt ellen, a többiek Billék után indultak. Az őrök előhúzták szablyáikat, és ők is így tettek a speciális kardokkal. A mágia kéken villant fel körülöttük, vibrált, ahogy a fém összecsapott a fémmel.

– Nem is megy rosszul a vívás magának, professzor! – kiáltotta oda Meriibré, aki könnyűszerrel sakkban tartotta ellenfelét.

– Ez csak a kötelező vívóedzéseknek köszönhető, amiket apám annak idején rám tukmált! – kiabált vissza két csapás között. Fejjel lefelé, tapadókorongokkal nehéz volt lépést tartani az ellenfelével, de hála a magukra szórt speciális bűbájnak, nem érezték a fejjel lefelé lógással járó kellemetlenségeket.

Ahogy telt az idő, egyre jobban belejött, aztán beerősített. – Nincs most erre idő – lökött egyet ellenfelén, aki kissé megcsúszott. Ezt a szünetet kihasználva Perselus nagymennyiségű mágiát kezdett áramoltatni a kardjába, majd lecsapott. A támadásának köszönhetően eltörte ellenfele kardját, és levágta egyik karját, az arab férfi nem tudott védekezni az erős energia löket ellen, a mélybe zuhant. Ugyanebben a pillanatban egyik társuk ugyanígy járt, de a másik három ellenfelüket sikerült ártalmatlanítani, elkábították, megkötözték, majd a földre lebegtették őket pórul járt társuk mellé. Meriibré lemászott csapatuk tagjához, de sajnos Mohamed már nem élt. Szomorúan csatlakozott a többiekhez, és elindultak Billék után.

Éppen jókor érkeztek ahhoz, hogy láthassák, miként hurcolják be Hermionét. A nőn gyönyörű ezüst ruha volt, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított a Szelé által viseltre. Arca sápadt volt, és némi kétségbeesés is kivehető volt rajta.

– Csakhogy ideértetek – súgta oda Nofertari.

– Mohamed meghalt – közölte velük a hírt Nebet.

Perselus megérezte a vállán Szelé érintését.

– Tudod, mi a dolgod, gyermekem – szólt fátyolos hangján. – Végig itt leszek veled, ezt ne feledd!

A bájitalmester nem válaszolt, elővette erszényéből a Skorpió szemét, és az ellenigézetet.

– Bill, szükségem lesz a segítségére. El kell terelniük az őrök figyelmét, hogy észrevétlenül odalopózhassak – kérte Perselus.

– Értettük. Gyertek utánam! – utasította a többieket Bill.

Miközben a csapat többi tagja az őrökkel volt elfoglalva és jobbra indult, addig a fekete hajú férfi balra fordult, és észrevétlenül közelebb lopózott az áldozati helyhez az egyik kőoszlop takarásában. Várnia kellett, mert az igézetet a ceremónia egy bizonyos szakaszában olvashatta csak fel. Látta, hogy Hermionét a kőasztalra kötözik, majd mikor a két vezér hátat fordított neki, egy pillanatra kihajolt. Találkozott a tekintetük, a nő szemében újra fellobbant a remény lángja. Azonban sokáig nem lankadhatott Perselus figyelme, mert a Setmesz vezére beszélni kezdett.

– Barátaim, ma feltámad istenünk! Set ma újra eljön, és megjutalmazza hűséges híveit! – Éljenzés tört ki a teremben, Perselus érzékelte, hogy Billék a háttérben egyre több őrt ártalmatlanítanak, de ez szerencsére se Setmesznek, se Voldemortnak nem tűnt fel, így a vezér folytatta. – Holnaptól a miénk lesz a világ! – Voldemort gúnyosan nézett össze embereivel erre a mondatra.

A két vezér egyszerre kezdte el olvasni az óegyiptomi szöveget, ki-ki a saját részét.

– Sötétség árnyai, kik a nap halálakor és az új nap kezdetekor fogantok… – kezdte Voldemort.

– Sötétség árnyai, kik kebletekre öleltétek a pusztítás gyermekét… – kezdte Setmesz.

– … lépjetek elő, hozzátok vissza az elveszett energiát…

– … adjátok vissza az elveszett lelket…

Ezen a ponton Hermione mágiája vibrálni kezdett, örökre elhagyni készülve a testét, az energia megindult Voldemort felé, közben Hotep lépett az emelvényhez, egy kést tartva a kezében, hogy a megfelelő időben átdöfje a nő szívét – itt volt az ideje a cselekvésnek. Közben a megidézett Set és követői is manifesztálódni kezdtek, groteszk szellemekként lebegve a halandók fölött, energiát akarva az újjáéledéshez. Perselus nem várhatott tovább, kidugaszolta Szelket bájitalát, és másik kezében az ellenigézetet tartalmazó pergamennel előre lépett.

– Fény urai, kik szolgái vagytok a védelem istennőjének, töröljetek el mindent, mi nem természetes, akadályozzátok meg az elveszet energiák és lelkek visszajövetelét. Töröljetek el minden kapcsolatot az összetört darabok között. Szelket nevében eltörlök minden sötétséget! – Miközben olvasott, a Skorpió szeme kinyílt, és a zöld folyadék kiáramlott, közrefogva a két vezért.

* * *

Amint Perselus a varázslat végére ért, a világ több pontján lélekdarabok sikoltottak föl, küzdve a fennmaradásukért, de nem volt energia, mely mesterükhöz kötötte volna őket, megakadályozva pusztulásukat, így Hugrabug kelyhe és Hollóháti diadémja, valamint Nagini is megszabadult a beléjük zárt tehertől, ahogy egy huszonhat éves fiatalember is. Harry Potter hangos kiáltással riadt fel ágyából a homlokát szorítva.

– Mi történt, Harry? – rázta meg Meredith a férfit kétségbeesetten.

– Nagyon fáj – nyögte Harry, majd ájultan hanyatlott vissza az ágyba.

Meredith látta a férje homlokán vérző sebet. Fehér rongyokat és egy langyos vizes lavórt varázsolt oda, és borogatni kezdte a sebet. A férje teste görcsbe rándult a fájdalomtól. Már azon volt, hogy egy fájdalomcsillapító főzetet ad a férfinak, de aztán a görcs hirtelen elmúlt. Letörölte a maradék vért Harry homlokáról, és amit látott, az meglepte. A sebhely eltűnt, és a helyén nem volt szinte semmi, csak egy horzsolásszerű nyom. Pár perc múlva Harry kinyitotta a szemét.

– Hol… vagyok? Mi történt? – kérdezte.

– A sebhelyed fájni és vérezni kezdett, de most már minden rendben, sőt… Harry… A heg…

A férfi a homlokához kapott, és nem érzett semmit.

– Ez lehetetlen! Eltűnt! Ez… – lehunyta a szemét és koncentrálni kezdett. – Nem érzem őt.

– Úgy érted…

– Nem érzem Voldemortot.

* * *

Bella és a másik három halálfaló meg akarták akadályozni Perselust, hogy felolvassa az igézetet, de Szelé láthatatlan pajzsként védte őt, hárítva az összes felé irányuló támadást. Hermione is észrevette az avatárt, és Perselus hangjával együtt az övét is hallani vélte, lágy hangja visszhangzott a bájitalmester szavai nyomán.

– Nincs idő a bámészkodásra, mert most megdöglesz – szólalt meg a nő fölött egy gúnyos hang, és már lendítette is a kést Hermione szíve felé.

– Aki megdöglik, az te leszel! – Nofertari még idejében döfte át Hotep szívét. A testet félredobta, és kiszabadította Hermionét, aki röviden megölelte. – Tessék! – nyújtotta át barátnőjének a pálcáját és egy kardot a fiatal átoktörő, pont akkor, mikor Perselus végzett az igézettel. Ebben a pillanatban az energia végigsüvített a termen, lesodorva a lábáról mindenkit. Hermione lesodródott a kőasztalról Nofertarival együtt, a két vezér kezében lángra kapott az átkozott olvasattal teli tekercs, a zöld bájital pedig lángra lobbantotta őket. Felordítottak.

– Ez lehetetlen! Nem! – kiáltotta még Voldemort, majd porráégett a Setmesz vezérével együtt. Ebben a pillanatban kitört a káosz, a terem falai megremegtek.

– Ki kell innen jutnunk! – kiáltotta Perselus.

– Majd én feltartóztatom őket – szólt Szelé.

– Köszönök mindent! – kiáltotta neki Perselus.

– Kinek köszönget, professzor? – kérdezte értetlenül Nofertari, aki a mágiavesztéstől legyengült Hermionét támogatta.

– Nem érdekes. Gyerünk!

Elindultak, de ekkor Greyback elragadta Hermionét.

– Ő az enyém!

– Súlyos nagy tévedés! – kapta el a vérfarkast hátulról Bill, aki így kénytelen volt elengedni Hermionét, akit Perselus zárt a karjaiba, miközben harc kezdődött Fenrir és a Weasley fiú között.

– Jól nézel ki ebben a ruhában – szólt Perselus.

– Pedig pocsékul érzem magam. Egy fürdő jólesne – mosolygott rá a nő.

– Ahhoz előbb még ki kell jutnunk. Tudsz járni? – kérdezte a bájitalmester.

– Nem igazán – suttogta a nő.

– Akkor viszlek. – A férfi épp felemelte volna, mikor Bella hangját meghallották.

– Ava… – próbálta meg kiszórni Perselusra a halálos átkot a halálfaló nő, de ekkor Set egyik félig feléledt követője elkapta, és teljesen kiszipolyozta, Geyback, Rodolphus és sokan a Setmesz embereiből is ugyanígy jártak. A templom most már vészesen remegett.

– Tűnjünk el innen, vagy ránk omlik az épület, vagy ami ennél is rosszabb, kiszívják az életerőnket – kapta a karjaiba Hermionét, és indult meg a kijárat felé. A többiek követték, Szelé pedig fedezte a menekülésüket.

– Gyanítom, nem látjuk őt többé – jegyezte meg Hermione Szelére utalva.

– Most feláldozza magát értünk, ahogy mondta nekem. – Piton szorosabban szorította magához a nőt, és még gyorsabb iramra kapcsolt.

Kijutottak a templomból.

* * *

A Luxori lakosztály a Nílusra nézett, aminek ablakán Perselus elmélázva bámult ki. Észre sem vette, hogy a lúdtollpennáról a pergamenre csöppen a tinta, annyira belefeledkezett a gondolataiba.

– Min töprengesz? – érintette meg egy puha kéz a vállát. Piton ijedten kapta Hermione felé a fejét.

– Csak az öcsém levelén töprengek. Úgy döntött a családjával, hogy Angliába költöznek, és most munkát keres – foglalta össze Perselus.

– Ezen könnyen segíthetünk, hiszen a Roxfortban most ürült meg egy bájitaltan tanári állás – mosolygott rá huncutul Hermione.

– Igazad van, tartozik ezzel a kis szívességgel Dumbledore. A felmondásommal együtt ezt a kérésemet is csatolni fogom – mosolyodott el ő is.

– Azt jól teszed, mert egy darabig nem engedlek el a közelemből – fonta köré a karjait a nő.

– Ezt ajánlom is – kapta ölbe Perselus, és indult meg vele a fürdő felé.

* * *

Ahhoz a három évvel ezelőtti esős naphoz képest most hét ágra sütött a nap. Harry a felesége kezét fogva nyugodtan sétált a birtokhoz vezető, gondosan karbantartott ösvényen. Az ikrek izgatottan rohangáltak előttük egymással fogócskázva.

Harry elmosolyodott.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha beteszem a lábamat a Piton-birtokra – jegyezte meg még mindig hitetlenkedve.

Meredith belecsípett a karjába.

– Aú!

– Most már elhiszed? – mosolygott rá Mrs. Potter a férjére.

– Igen, de még mindig megdöbbentő, hogy Hermione Pitont választotta – tette még hozzá Harry.

– Ugye hihetetlen? – csatlakozott hozzájuk egy hang. – Szevasz, haver! Jó hogy végre ideértetek! – Ron volt az, vidáman intett nekik.

A fekete hajú férfi beszédbe elegyedett vele, közben Meredith a gyerekek után nézett.

– Hihetetlen, mi? – folytatta Ron. – Nem hittem volna, hogy ők ketten fogják legyőzni Voldemortot. Elképesztő! – lelkendezett.

– Igen, Hermione csodálatos – értett egyet Harry is –, bár el kell ismerni, hogy Piton nélkül nem ment volna.

A vörös hajú férfi erre csak grimaszolt, és morgott valami „meglehet" félét, de ekkor felhangzott a szertartás kezdetét jelző csengettyű, amit az egész birtok területén hallani lehetett, így mindketten elindultak a lugas felé.

Lassan mindenki leült a székére, Harry is elfoglalta a helyét a felesége és gyerekei mellett. Az első sorban a Piton család tagjai ültek, mind fekete hajúak, fekete szeműek, szigorú, nemesi vonásúak, akár csak Piton maga, a másik oldalon szintén az első sorban a Grangerek ültek, erős kontrasztot alkotva a sötét hajú családdal. Mind vidáman mosolyogtak, Mrs. Granger már most a könnyeit törölgette örömében. Ez a jelenet mosolygásra késztette Harryt.

Tekintete a lugas előterére tévedt. Végignézett a széksorok előtti emelvényen, az előtte álló faragott boltíven, a faragványokat díszítő fehér skorpiómintákon. A fehér skorpiólábak fonatot alkottak a boltíven az összetartozást jelképezve. Hamarosan megjelent a szertartást vezető eskető varázsló, majd Piton, aki óegyiptomi szabású fehér-ezüst dísztalárt viselt, végül felhangzott a jól ismert esküvői induló, és megjelent a vörös szőnyeg bejáratánál Hermione. Harry hátrafordult, és látta, hogy mindenki más is így tesz. Barátnője gyönyörű volt a fehér-ezüst díszítéses, óegyiptomi szabású mennyasszonyi ruhában, és a hozzá tartozó fejdísz pontosan harmonizált Perselusszal, mintha a másik fele lenne. Az apjába karolva vonult végig a hófehér székek között, rámosolyogva a vendégekre. Mrs. Granger sírása felerősödött, ahogy a boltívekkel övezett pulpitushoz értek. Mr. Granger Piton kezébe adta lánya kezét, majd leült felesége mellé, és csitítólag átkarolta. Harry látta, hogy barátnője szemébe is könnyeket csal a jelenet.

A szertartásvezető pár szóval megnyitotta az ünnepséget, majd elkezdte a szertartást. Az ősrégi esketőszavak két nyelven hangoztak el, angolul és egyiptomiul, hogy az ifjú pár mindkét nyelven és mindkét ország varázslótörvényei szerint megpecsételhesse szerelmét. Mindenki szívét átitatták az ősi, nemes szavak, örömmel töltötték el őket. Harry önkéntelenül is megszorította felesége kezét, a puha kéz pedig visszaszorított.

A szertartás végeztével elkezdődött a hajnalig tartó tánc, egy idő után a gyerekeket hazavitték, és Meredith anyjára bízták. Végül a nap első sugaraival az ifjú pár elbúcsúzott a vendégektől, és egy zsupszkulcs segítségével visszatért az otthonába. Harry sokáig nézte azt a helyet, ahol pár perccel azelőtt még a friss házasok álltak. Meredih gyengéden a hátára simította a kezét.

– Nem lesz semmi baj, soha többé – szólt halkan Meredith. – Gyerünk haza!

Harry rámosolygott. Kézen fogva indultak el a birtok határa felé, hogy Meredith hazahoppanálja kettejüket.

**Vége**

* * *

Lábjegyzet:

**Ara detego: **latin, jelentése: a védelem felfedése.


End file.
